Amazons of Remnant
by Alphazero524
Summary: Thousands of years ago, in a dark time, a mysterious warrior appeared to save Remnant from an enemy that others couldn't defeat. The history was lost forgotten, or so it appeared. A new enemy has surged now in the modern Remnant, and four people have been chosen to carry the legacy of this warrior of legends in order to bring down the darkness once again.
1. Amazon

**Chapter One: Amazon.**

* * *

 _Tell me, what's your favorite fairy tale? Do you believe in fairy tales? And more important: What would you think if I told you that the story it's real?_

 _Everything started a thousand years ago, the humans that lived in that time had recently discovered the dust, and how they could use it against the menace of the Grimm. The first huntsmen appeared. For the first time in years, the humans had peace, and for once, they weren't defenseless against the Grimm._

 _The years passed, the humans reclaimed territory and began building the first kingdoms, everything looked to be changing for better. However, it was during that time that a new menace appeared, and remembered the humans that there's always something bigger and worst._

 _This new enemy was different, it was powerful and intelligent, even the Grimm couldn't compare to this new enemy. The huntsmen and the dust, which once helped to move back the Grimm, proved to be ineffective against this new menace. Once again humanity felt terror and despair._

 _Everything seemingly was lost for the people, and some thought that the time of the humans had come._

 _Yet, in that same time, is that a light surged in middle of the dark._

 _A warrior, like no one had ever seen before, appeared in the darkest moment, and helped humanity to fight against this dark enemy._

 _The mysterious warrior was maybe as powerful as the enemy they were fighting, it's said that it could defeat armies of Grimm with no problems, and any enemy that was sent against him, it was defeated in mere minutes._

 _In the end, this mysterious warrior, along the rest of huntsmen that managed to survive, launched a last attack against their mighty enemy, in the end, they managed to defeat it and bring back peace to the world._

 _During the next years, the warrior helped the rest of humans in rebuild everything they lost, he dealt with the Grimm that were in the ruined cities, and eventually in the next decades, everything came back to the normal. The people, now, continued living with only the menace of the Grimm at the borders of their towns._

 _After this, the mysterious warrior disappeared, only to not be seen again. This story, unfortunately, was forgotten with the time, and very few people remember it in the modern world._

 _However, it's also said, that when the world of Remnant founds itself again in the shadows, the mysterious warrior will appear again._

 _Unknown to many people, maybe, that time will come sooner than expected…_

 _And maybe, in the time Remnant needs it the most._

 _This is the beginning of the story, of four persons, who have received the power of this warrior._

* * *

…

…

…

" _We've found it!"_

…

…

…

" _What are those things supposed to be!?"_

…

…

…

 _An entire town could be seen in fire, the people could be heard crying and screaming of panic, when suddenly, a pillar of light surges from the city in flames._

…

…

" _Are you sure about this?"_

…

" _They will have to be the protectors of the world one day."_

…

…

…

" _The experiment was a success!"_

…

" _Keep moving! Your training has not ended yet!"_

…

" _A huge weight has been placed on your shoulders!"_

…

" _They must not be found! Ever!"_

…

 _An entire building could be seen being destroyed, pieces of debris falling from the roof, and explosions ocurring while five silhouettes could be seen running away…_

" _They're attacking us!"_

…

" _Run!"_

…

…

" _They must NEVER get their hands on the armlet!"_

…

" _Safe travel…The destiny of the world it's in your hands."_

…

…

 **" _You aren't going anywhere!"_**

…

 _ **AMAZON! /A-MA-ZON!**_

…

…

…

 **" _We won't let you... Get the armlet!"_**

…

…

…

…

 **? POV**

I could feel a beam of light in my face, as I slowly opened my eyes… Where was I? What happened? And, why did my head hurt so much?

I slowly got up as I seated on the ground, I felt in my hands the soft glass of the ground, as I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded by tall trees and bushes, I recognized that I was on a forest.

 _Okay, first of all, I'm in a forest, second and third… I can't remember what has happened nor why I was in this kind of state._

I know that I was on a 'travel' if you could call it that, my companions and I had been moving for a long time, since…the attack… Wait a moment, my companions, where were they?

I looked at my surroundings, supposing that I would find somebody, or at least some tracks that told me if a human figure was near me, however, I couldn't find anyone else apart from me.

That was bad, we had reasons to stay together, the Grimm being a reason of why we had to, but there were some other reasons, which I won't explain right now.

Cyan Woodgate, Gray Storm and Noir Spectrum, those were my companions with who I have been together for a long time. Along with me, Alex Ventum, we formed Team CANG (Arcane).

"Well…" I said to myself. "I won't find anyone if I continue standing here." I concluded. "I should get going, let's hope that the others are also okay." Immediately after saying that, I walked away from the place, trying to find my companions, whenever they were.

While I was walking, I revised my equipment, I was wearing a red T-shirt with the design of a green lizard, and over it I wore a green jacket, that it had a darker shade of green near the zip, on my collar, I wore simple a red scarf, with an end going down my back, that it had a small green design of two swords colliding with each other and a flame enveloping them this was my symbol. I also wore dark blue jeans and a pair of brown combat boots. On my left hand, I wore a large black leather glove that went all the arm up to the elbow.

And if you're wondering how it's my face, I simply had brown, messy hair, and a pair of red eyes. I was 16 years old.

Finally, on my back I had a large sword. Its name was 'Final Edge', and I had it on a black sheath. The grip of the sword is of a simple brown, the cross guard looked like an inverted omega letter, the border parts being of a light green while the interior was of a blood red, between the crossguard and the edge, there was a dark green cartridge where there was fire and ice dust and thanks to a button on the grip, I could change the type of dust that I wanted to use. Finally, the blade had the same colors as the crossguard, it was mostly green except in the center where it was also of a blood red color.

Finally, the last thing that I was wearing, was a belt on my waist, however, it wasn't like most of the belts, it was mostly of a metallic black color, on the front part, there was two knobs, that were mostly red, except for the edges, that had a metallic grey color, and finally, a 'head' as I would describe it, that was placed over the knobs and had a pair of round eyes.

Along with the belt, I also wore an armlet on my left arm, near the shoulder and which was covered by my jacket. It was of a light gray color, and had a head design with a pair of glowing light blue eyes.

Now, back to my search, I don't know how much time I must have been walking, maybe an hour? I can't say exactly how much time I must have been walking, since I felt my feet perfectly fine.

I continued walking until I heard a sound, I turned slowly looking for what did make that sound, and I saw a shaking bush.

"Guys?" I asked, looking for a response, but the only response I got was of the bush that continued shaking. "Are you there?" I slowly approached, until I heard a growl, I put immediately on alert and rolled to the right, just in time to evade a charging creature with only one intent: kill.

" _Nope, definitely it isn't them."_ I told myself, looking at what had attacked me. It looked like a wolf, however, its size was bigger than the normal one, it had a completely black fur and a pair of glowing red eyes, and finally, some kind of bone armor covering its body, this was a Beowolf, a basic Grimm, and if you don't know what a Grimm is, let's put it simple: creatures of darkness with the only purpose to kill Humans and Faunus.

"Well then, should we begin?" I said as the Beowolf charged at me once again, but this time I was prepared, and when it was only some feet away from me, I unsheathed Final Edge from my back and launched an upwards slash at the creature, sending it back.

Not wanting to waste more time I charged at the Beowolf this time, the creature imitated my action in response. A moment before it could hit me with its claws, I quickly sidestepped and launched another upwards slash at the creature, this time I cut it in half through the torso.

"I guess that settles that." I told myself and began placing my blade back on its sheath, before I completed that action however, I noticed more growls and saw three pair of glowing red eyes approaching me.

Me and my big mouth.

I quickly rolled away, evading one of the Beowolves attack, I then tried to sidestep to evade another attack, but this time I couldn't evade entirely the attack, the claw of the Beowolf managed to hit me on my right arm. However, I didn't get a single scratch thanks to my Aura.

"Okay, even though you haven't made me bleed, I will make sure to return the favor." I said as the third Beowolf launched itself against me, but this time I wasn't going to evade it, I pressed the button in the grip of my weapon to use ice dust, and in a moment I had stabbed the blade on the ground, creating an ice wall that the Beowolf ended crashing. The hit cracked it, but with not enough strength to shatter it.

I focused back onto the other two, I raised my sword to block a claw of one of the approaching Beowolves, and subsequently ducked so I could evade the attack from the other Beowolf. I did a backflip to create some distance between us, I pressed the button on the grip again, changing to fire dust. Immediately after landing on my feet, the dust activated and set the blade on fire, and a charging Beowolf received a fire enveloped slash from me that ended with it.

The other two Beowolves lunged at me, one approached running while the other jumped at me a few feet away. Still with my blade enveloped on fire I did a downwards slash, sending a wave of fire at the two creatures that lit their fur and began burning them. Without giving opportunity to recover, I charged at one of the two, and jumped forward, hitting it with a downwards stab. I quickly turned against the last Beowolf, which wasn't much problem and I killed it with a simple diagonal slash from Final Edge.

"Alright, can't forget that I'm in Grimm territory." I remembered. "Geez, this was why we shouldn't be separated, now that I think about it, how the heck is that this happened?" I asked myself remembering that particular fact, I knew that last night we were fighting, but I didn't have much more. After that, everything was burry for me. The only particular memory that I had was a bright light before everything went dark.

I prepared myself to leave, trying to remember what happened last night, why we ended separated, and also remembering all the Grimms that were out there and that I might end finding apart from those Beowolves: Ursas, Creeps, Boarbatusks, Death Stalkers, King Taijitu, Nevermores… The list goes on.

After walking and thinking for a while, I focused again on my surroundings, and saw some things that called my attention. In the place I was right now there were some trees that were cut by the trunk, along with some remains of fire on the glass and leafs of the trees, and some places of the ground were without grass which showed the earth of the ground.

"What the heck happened here?" I asked myself while inspecting the site, between some things that I could see where remains of blood, however it wasn't of the Grimm, what was here was of something else, the blood was of different colors, between them there was yellow and blue ones. Seeing them immediately got me a feeling of disgust, I knew from what it was, and also, from what I could tell, this was the place where I was fighting yesterday along with the others. If I was here, then, how is that I ended that far?

Looking into the place once again, I began to seek for something that told me where the others where, and this time I managed to find a track.

It was inside some kind of crater, an explosion must have caused it, maybe there was an explosion and that managed to send me flying through the forest? I can't say it for certain, though I still can't discard that posibility. Inside the crater was the silhouette of a person, along with some prints of boots that moved outside the crater and went towards the south.

I had found something, and hopefully, I would find one of my companions soon. I began running, following the footprints.

But another growl had to interrupt myself once again.

I turned to my left, only to find a big Grimm in front of me, unlike the Beowolves of Earlier, this one had the appearance of a bear, and had bone spikes sprouting from its back, an Ursa… Great.

The Ursa let out a roar before hitting an unprepared me with its left claw, sending me flying a few feet before crashing with a tree, and I have to say that even with an Aura, a hit like that one still hurts pretty much.

Resisting the pain, I put myself back on my feet and prepared my sword while the Grimm began moving towards me. I began my move: I ran towards it and changed back to ice dust. When I was only some centimeters away from it I let my body fall to the ground, evading the claw that the Ursa sent at me, I dashed through the floor and used my sword to freeze its legs.

I put myself back on my feet again, and charged at the immobile Grimm… Or so I thought.

The ice that I created wasn't thick enough, and the Ursa managed to break out of the ice that I used to immobilize it, which left myself unprepared to receive another claw hit from the creature that sent me flying back until I landed backwards against the floor. As if that wasn't enough, the hit also made me drop my weapon.

"Crap!" I yelled as I tried to stand up as fast as possible, but the Ursa moved faster, and positioned itself over me so I couldn't escape and left me defenseless.

The Grimm roared in front of my face before trying to bit my head, I barely managed to put my hands infused with my Aura in front of me to hold its head back, while the creature tried to approach more but finding no results, but neither I had a way to escape.

The Ursa lunged its head back as it tried to bite me again, while I simply could put my aura infused hands to protect me. However, even with all this, I wasn't in panic, and even though I was without my weapon, I knew how to take care of this.

"You…" I began as we continued our struggle. "Won't… **EAT… ME!** " Right after yelling that last part in an inhuman voice, I moved my left hand back in a fist, as the other continued to hold the Ursa back, I then punched the Ursa on its head with my gloved hand, and, surprisingly, sent it flying some feet away as now I was free from its 'grip'.

Yes, I sent an Ursa flying with a punch, how the hell did I do that? That will be explained later.

Another roar made me take position once again, I turned my head only to find the Ursa approaching me again. Reacting fast, I went to grab my weapon, I prepared to end this fight once for all. It was time to use my semblance.

After getting back my sword I held it with both hands, and it was suddenly enveloped completely in some kind of golden fire. When the fire died down I had two swords, one in each of my hands, both looking as a half of my original sword and had a cylindrical handle on both of them. This was my semblance, as I called it: 'Modeling'.

My sword originally couldn't divide into two, however, my semblance allowed me to mold practically anything while I had the necessary materials temporally, the only restriction being both my imagination, and capacity to mold one thing into another. As an example, I could transform my sword as I had done recently, simply needing to divide the sword in two equal parts and turn the semi-cylindrical handle into a full cylinder. However I still hadn't reached the control of it to transform one thing into another completely different like a spear or an axe. I would also show more of what I could do later.

Moving back to the fight, I prepared myself as the Ursa moved directly to me. I jumped back to evade its attack, and then I charged back, I pressed the button on both swords to use dust, and enveloped them on fire and cold ice in the sahpe of a second skin for my sword. I delivered a fire slash at its side with my left sword as I passed the Ursa, and then rotated in 180 degrees to deliver two slashes at its rear, the ice from my sword shattering on the impact, making the beast roar in pain. In response, the Ursa turned to me and tried to hit me with its claws, but I parried the attack using both swords, and activated again the ice dust, I then stabbed the Ursa's paw with my right blade, and then used the ice dust to create ice so it would keep it pinned to the ground for a moment. I followed jumping high onto the air, activating my semblance again to transform my weapon back onto its original form, and finally went back down to deliver a powerful downwards slash at the Ursa's throat, finally killing it.

I breathed after ending with that fight, and sheathed my weapon again. After doing that, I looked at my gloved hand, I always was wearing a leather glove to cover it, since I had no more option, if somebody saw what there was behind that glove, it would freak out. I took the glove, and removed it from my hand, and saw what was behind it: my left hand wasn't a human one. All the part from my hand to my forearm was mostly green, with some reddish brown parts, it looked like some kind of lizard paw, but at the same time, it was completely different, it had some sharpened claws and the skin was completely different to anything it has been seen. The only thing that I really liked of having this hand, was the incredible strenght that it had compared to my other hand, thing that also made me a dangerous adversary at hand to hand combat.

Why I had a hand that was so…unique to say something good, it was for a very particular reason.

I wasn't human, or, at least, not entirely. I was an Amazon. That was the word that they used to refer to me… And the rest of my companions.

What were we? To put it simply, my companions and I are here to save the world, we had to be the best of the best, and even if we didn't want it, the weight of Remnant was over our shoulders.

That was also the reason to why I could react incredibly fast on some situations, since I was part Amazon my reflexes were better than others, but at the same time it was a double edged sword. If I lost control to my instincts someway, I could go on a rampage and probably kill everything that stood in my way, thankfully, that was for what my equipment was created. The armlet was made to keep my instincts on the line, and secure that I wouldn't go on a rampage. As for the belt...it was for something else, but I couldn't use it now, it was supposed that I only would use the belt on emergencies, and right now I wasn't in one.

Snapping myself out of those thoughts, I moved back to the prints of before. I looked at the direction that the prints were moving, until they were lost on the depths of the forest, it looks that I would have a large day ahead if I was planning to find my friends again. I simply let out a sigh and put my glove back on my hand before running in the direction of the footprints.

* * *

 **Hours later:**

Gods, this was practically annoying, I have been walking for practically all the day, and I'm still walking into nowhere, I let out another sigh thinking about the routine that I have been doing all the day, walking for nearly an hour, resting for some minutes and then doing the same again. I hadn't eaten anything in all day, and although the fact that being an Amazon granted me a good physical resistance, I was now feeling my legs getting tired. Finally, as if it wasn't enough, it was getting dark, and I wouldn't be capable of continue my 'travel' in the middle of the night.

So, I simply did what I had to do: I collected some leafs, I did an improvised bed with them and decided to go to sleep. I didn't lit a fire since I was on a place filled with Grimm, something that could attract them and that was the last thing that I wanted, especially if I was going to sleep. I closed my eyes and thought of the things that happened during the day, with those thoughts around my head, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know how much time I was asleep, but the fact is that I awakened still surrounded by the dark of the night, I looked at the sky, between the branches and leafs of the tree, and managed to see the shattered moon of Remnant, the light from the moon barely penetrated into the forest, and I mostly saw dark. Without reasons to stay awake, I prepared myself to go to sleep again, but I stopped when I saw something in the dark, and it wasn't anything good.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed myself.

There, in the dark, I saw a great number of pairs of red dots looking at me. I was surrounded by creatures of Grimm, as if I hadn't enough for a day.

I took out my sword and took a stance, the Grimm started approaching me until I could see what I was going to fight, mostly Beowolves and Ursas, this time also with some Alphas, and something like two or three Ursas Major.

I smirked and took a challenging look at them, and then I let out a growl, noticeable enough for them to hear. I wasn't afraid of them, if something, they should be the ones afraid of me.

"What are you waiting for!?" I challenged them, as they let out their roars as a response. "Come for me!"

It looks that was enough for them to begin attacking me. One Beowolf lunged at me immediately, but I simply punched it with my left gloved hand and sent it aback, crashing onto a tree, it looks that was enough to kill it. After that, another one charged me, but I took my sword and rolled to my left to then hit the Beowolf with a horizontal slash, proceeding to then deliver a downwards diagonal slash to the left, that's 2 down.

I used my semblance to transform it onto the two sabers mode, but now I also did another change, the crossguard and handle were changed so the sword looked like a sword and gun hybrid, while also reducing the size of the blade, since I had to use some metal of my blades in order to mold correctly the mecanism of the guns. I stabbed the blades on the floor and then took out two magazines from the pockets of my jacket, inserting them on the gun parts. Now I had two Beowolves and an Ursa coming at me, I focused first on the charging Ursa and shoot him with two bullets on its eyes, blinding it, I then quickly turned to the Beowolves as I summersaulted them and prepared fire dust on one blade and ice on the other and slashed in the air, sending a fire wave at one, and some icicles at the other giving some important damage and stunning them before I charged and gave delivered two slashes at their sides, ending with them as I refocused back onto the Ursa and stabbed its head with both blades, 3 more down.

Now six Beowolves charged at me. I took the magazines from the gun parts, and used my semblance again to transform back my sword onto its normal form, why? Because it was time to reveal a secondary function of my weapon. The blade suddenly lenghtened, showing that it was divided in various sections connected together.

I slashed in a circular manner around me, and my blade grew once again in size, because the various sections of my sword were tied together by some wires as if it was a whip. I used this function to hit them from distance, hitting them repeatedly until they were also down.

Now two Ursas charged at me as I used the fire dust to envelop my blade on fire, and then used the whip functionality and slashed at one multiple times before it could approach more. I then did a backflip on the air and summersaulted the other Ursa and used ice dust, as the blade now it was enveloped in cold air. I slashed on the air, which sent a large icicle at the Ursa's throat which immobilized it, I then fell and slashed it with Final Edge on the neck, cutting its head off. The other Ursa was on my back after my last action, and positioned itself onto its back paws and prepared to hit me with its claws, but before it could do it, I slashed at it a single time at its exposed stomach to kill it, that's two more down.

"Is this really a challenge?" I asked as if I was expecting a response from the rest of Grimm. "Because I was expecting more."

This looked to be enough, since the rest of the Grimm began their attack. A great number of Beowolves came at me, probably an entire pack, along with four Ursas.

Before they reached me, I jumped into the air and activated my semblance again, transforming my weapon into its two sword guns form, I inserted the magazines onto place and let loose a barrage of bullets at the approaching Grimm in all directions, taking some of them before falling to the floor, in that moment four Beowolves were about to hit me. Unfortunately for them, I rotated in 360 degrees, doing a circular slash that ended with them.

Just after that, an Ursa was about to hit me, with claws ready, but before it could touch me, I activated the ice dust and stabbed my left blade onto the floor, creating a large icicle that surged from the floor which stabbed the Ursa through the torso, I then cut its head with the other blade.

However, more Beowolves were charging at me, I reacted fast and slashed some of them, killing them immediately, but I couldn't take care of all the charging group, since some of them managed to hit me on my legs and torso, my aura took care of the damage, but I don't think that I would resist much more like that.

The Beowolves that I didn't kill earlier charged at me again, I prepared my swords in response. One of the approaching ones found itself with its head cut from a slash of my left sword, another one tried to bite me from the right, but I raised my right sword to block its attack and sent it away, but I didn't block another one that came from the back who slashed me with its claws, my aura blocked the attack, but I still felt the hit. I turned back and let a diagonal slash from my right blade in response, another one came from my left but I simply stabbed it right in the mouth with my left blade. Unfortunately for me, an Ursa came from my blank point and hit me with its paw with enough force to send me flying.

I tried to stand up, but I was still dizzy from the attack of the Ursa, my semblance cancelled itself making Final Edge transform back to its normal form. The Grimm were running at me again, and now I was an easy prey to them, or so they thought.

A Beowolf was only a meter away, and had its claws prepared to deal the final blow, but before it could hit me I rolled to the right, the Grimm turned to me and prepared itself again, but before it could do anything, I sent a left punch at the Beowolf that sent it flying, after that I simply stood up in middle of them, the rest of the Grimm regrouped around me.

"Alright, you guys have pissed me now!" I exclaimed at them, but they growled at what I said, neither one moving back. "So, you the Grimm don't feel fear, do you?" I sheathed Final Edge on my back, as I put my left hand on the left knob of my belt.

I gave them an evil smirk as I saw the Grimm around me, they let out a roar before charging at me once again. "Then, **I will show you something to be afraid of!"** I exclaimed as I turned the knob forward and back again, making the eyes of the driver lit in red light.

 **OMEGA!**

I let out a roar as they charged at me.

" **AMAZON!"** I exclaimed with force, as I then was surrounded in light green flames as it let out a heat wave at the incoming Grimm that sent them flying back, some of them crashing on the nearby trees.

 **Evolu-E-Evolution!**

The flames eventually died down, and revealed a new, humanoid figure, green and black skin, with some red markings, the chest being of a fair skin color, it had big red eyes and a silver mouthpiece in a green head with also red markings, black hands and boots with blades on them. The armlet was visible on its left arm, the red scarf also was on its collar and Final Edge was still sheathed on its back, the Driver was on its waist.

This was my 'true form', Amazon Omega.

After the fire died down, I let out a big roar, this time however, some Grimm surprisingly felt afraid of my presence and retired from the place, only a bunch continued where I was.

" **Hunt… Start!"** I exclaimed as I quickly charged at an Ursa, for the Grimm I wasn't more than a blur on that moment, when I reached it I punched the Grimm with so much force that I obliterated its head completely, the body fell to the ground a second after that before starting to dissipate.

Then, one of the Ursa Major charged, while it was charging, I grabbed the right knob of the driver and pulled it out of place, forming a lance that I held in my right hand.

 **Violent Break!**

I threw the spear at the incoming Ursa, impaling it with enough force to send it back along with the weapon, the spear continued flying until it found a tree on its path, the Ursa Major that was impaled by the spear let out a final growl before dying out and dissolving.

More Beowolves came by the back, but once they were at range, I punched one of them, sending it flying back, another one met a roundhouse kick from me, and another charging one received a hit from my elbow. A last Beowolf lunged at me, but I responded with a reverse roundhouse kick, stabbing it with the blades of my boots and leaving it on the floor bleeding, I didn't give it more attention since it would die soon.

Now I found the Alphas and the rest of the Ursa Major charging at me. Acting quickly against an approaching Alpha Beowolf, I grabbed the left knob of the driver and turning it forward and back onto position again.

 **Violent Punish!**

The blades on my forearms extended and I jumped into the air at the same time an Alpha Beowolf imitated my action, I slashed at it with the blades on my right forearm and then landed on the floor to repeat the same action at another incoming Alpha with my left forearm, two sounds of blood spilling could be heard as both Grimm were cut in half.

Immediately following, I grabbed again the right knob of the driver and pulled it out, but this time in place of a spear, a sickle was formed instead. I approached it to the place where the knob originally was, I activated my semblance again making the black liquid from the Driver move around my weapon, the sickle grew in size until it become a scythe with a proportion more akin to my size.

This was an advantage of my semblance, since the weapons are formed for the black sustance that the Driver produces, I could bring out more of the sustance to make my weapons bigger.

With a fast slash, I cut the rest of the approaching Alphas. Now only the Ursas Major remained, I took the scythe with my left hand and took Final Edge with my right and lunged at both, I delivered two quick horizontal slashes at them, one for each of my weapons at the same time both Grimm tried to hit me with its claws, but I simply passed them without receiving damage.

For a moment it looked as if my attacks didn't do anything to them, until a second after, both Ursas were cut in half and began to dissipate.

I simply stared at my rampage, I then turned to the rest of the Grimm that remained, the Beowolves were slowly moving back, they didn't show any sign of fear since they continued with their growls. I sent them a loud roar in response, which made them begin running away from the place

" **I suppose that has been enough for them to not come near me again."** I told myself as the Grimm were disappearing into the darkness. **"That has been enough for a night."** I was about to deactivate my transformation, but before I did that an explosion could be heard on the distance. Immediately after hearing that I jumped high, higher than the trees of the forest using my amazon upgraded abilities to see from where the explosion came, finding a red light on the distance between the trees that soon dissipated, I landed back on the ground, and after that, I jumped into the trunk of a tree, in less of a second I jumped onto another of the trees and so on I moved in the direction where I saw the light. My instincts weren't fooling me, I knew one of my companions was the cause of that light.

I continued jumping until I saw the spot between the trees where I saw the light and I stopped on a branch. I saw a horde of Grimm, this time however, instead of Ursas, I saw two King Taijitus and some Beowolves surrounding a figure. I didn't manage to see it as it suddenly disappeared in a bolt of lightning that moved between the Grimm and began slaughtering all the Beowolves that found on its pace until it stopped in the same spot as before.

The figure was humanoid, but it was much more lizard-like, it was mostly red with some green scars on its body, its chest was white and had multiple scars on it unlike the rest, this ones remained with its white color, its boots were black more thick than mine, but they didn't have the blades that I had, its forearms were also black in color and also more thick than mine, it had claws unlike me and its blades looked like wings and on its back it had a large black wing, finally, its head looked pretty much as a lizard one, it was mostly red with some green scars and a mouth without teeth along with rounded green eyes. Its driver was pretty much like me, but the 'head' was grey, and the eyes were also green like the ones on its head, on its hands. There were two black metal gauntlets that covered completely his hands and the fingers ended in small metallic claws, and continued up to his elbow, with a rectangular space at the forearms that left free his forearm fins, it also had a barrel with different types of dust that went around his forearm. This was one of my friends: Noir Spectrum, also known as Amazon Alpha, the gauntlets that he used, were called 'Earth Shadow'.

A second after he stopped, one of the King Taijitu lunged after my friend, but I wouldn't let it do that. I jumped at one of the heads, the white one to be exact, of the charging Grimm, I took out the right knob of the Amazons Driver again as this time I had a small blade in my hand, but I used my semblance to transform it onto a greatsword and stabbed the head while I dived down and finally landed.

The Head let out a sound of pain as it shake itself trying to get me off of it, but I managed to keep me on it using the weapon as a support so it wouldn't throw me away. Unfortunately the other head noticed what happened and stopped its charge to lunge at me, but I noticed just in time to jump off of the Grimm as the black head of the King Taijitu bit nothing and landed just aside of my companion.

" **Alex?"** Alpha asked after he saw me land on the ground.

" **The one and the same."** I responded at his question before turning to the rest of the Grimm surrounding us.

My companion let out a little laugh before asking me: **"What took you so long to join the feast?"**

" **First of all, I had to deal with my own 'feast' until a little ago."** I answered, thinking on the Grimm that I had to deal with before. **"Second, I landed on another part of this forest away from the rest, now that I think about it…"** I stopped after reminding that last part and began looking everywhere. **"Where are the others and how is that I ended there?"**

" **For your first question, I don't know, you're the first I have found since I awoke in the forest."** He responded.

" **Wait… So you also awoke in the forest alone?"** I questioned him.

" **Yes, and I also don't remember how is that I ended there to answer your second question."** Alpha continued before turning back to the growling Grimm that we had surrounding us. **"So, I take the ones of the left and you the ones on the right?"** He asked me.

" **Count with it!"** I exclaimed before charging at the Grimm with Final Edge unsheathed and now holding it on my right hand.

I slashed at the first Beowolf that I found on my path before sidestepping to avoid the attack of another one which I lunged and stabbed once I had the opportunity. I then jumped high to avoid the attack of one of the heads of a King Taijitu, more concretely, the same one that I hurt before and landed on the trunk of a tree.

" **So you want to end with what I started, don't you?"** I asked as the two heads hissed at me before the white head tried to bite me, however I jumped just in time to avoid the attack of the white head at the same time I used ice dust to freeze it as it remained somewhat attached to the tree.

" **That's what you get for trying to eat me!"** I exclaimed while I began running down the body of the Grimm.

Meanwhile, Alpha charged at its respective Grimm and grabbed the left knob of his Driver and turned it forward and back onto position.

 **Violent Slash.**

Then, he became again a bolt of lightning, it moved through the Beowolves slashing at each one of them with the blades on his forearms and killing a lot of them with just one attack until he stopped.

This was because of his semblance, 'Dust Body', and as the name implied, he could change the properties of his own body if he was in a certain contact with dust, and depending the type of dust, the properties change. At the moment, he was using lightning dust, that's how he managed to do that, however, in order to do that he had to expend a good amount of aura, but since he was right now in his Amazon form that wasn't a problem thanks to the vast reserves of aura of the transformation.

Another Beowolf lunged at him from his back, but the Beowolf met Alpha's punch on its head that literally exploded from the strength of the attack, he remained relaxed after that, but he was suddenly constricted by both a black and white body that were none other than the second King Taijitu that was in the place.

After Alpha was constricted the two heads looked at the immobile Alpha as he remained silent onto place and calm while looking directly at the two heads.

" **You should know…"** He began as cold air suddenly surrounded him, before transforming his body completely onto ice, with icicles surrounding him that harmed the Grimm and made it stop the King Taijitu's constriction, before changing onto gravity dust, and sending a gravity wave that made the Grimm move back. **"That constriction won't work in me!"** Alpha immediately jumped onto the air to land onto the Body of the creature as he stabbed it with its claws, then producing electricity from Earth Shadow, sending a discharge through him that electrocuted the King Taijitu. He stopped after some seconds, as now there was smoke coming from the Grimm.

" **What? Haven't you eaten eels?"** Alpha asked as the heads hissed angry and tried to bite him, but Alpha jumped off of its body to evade the twin heads' attack and landed on the ground, he rolled on the ground before lunging its hand forward that went through a charging Beowolf. **"Right, the Grimm only attack the humans."** He simply said before putting his hand out of the Grimm and then punching at another incoming Beowolf sending it back.

" **Come on! Weren't you going to kill me?"** He asked as more Grimm began charging at him.

Back with me, I continued running on the King Taijitu's back until the Black head appeared before me and tried to bite me, I raised my hands in response and managed to grab its fangs to avoid being eaten, we continued with our struggle until I managed to push it away. The black head recuperated fast and tried to bite me again, but I managed to jump at the last second and landed on its head, I moved forward until I found its neck and prepared Final Edge, igniting it with fire dust and tried to deliver a slash to cut the head off, but the Grimm moved from one side to another to throw me off of it, I took the right knob of my Driver in response and took it off in sickle mode, I stabbed the Grimm in the back with it to keep me on the body of the King Taijitu, and if that wasn't enough, the white head finally broke the ice that kept it attached to the tree and immediately turned to me.

" **Crap!"** I exclaimed.

Alpha for its part, was tearing apart all the Grimm that approached him. An incoming Beowolf found itself flying back after a punch from Alpha, another one tried to lung at him, but he ducked and using ice dust to create an icicle on his hand, he stabbed it. Then he used the lightning again to move between all the Grimm that approached him and slashed all the ones that found on its path, but it didn't end there as more Beowolves came out and lunged at him, he managed to avoid some attacks, while some others managed to hit him, but thanks to his aura, he didn't get serious damage.

Unfortunately for me, I continued hanging in the black head of the King Taijitu, that continued moving to all sides, and didn't allow me regain the balance, it was only a matter of seconds until I couldn't resist more and couldn't hold the grip on the sickle anymore, I was sent out flying to a tree. I crashed and then fell to the floor.

" **Alex!"** Alpha exclaimed in concern. He immediately rushed boosted by his lightning to my side to check me. **"Are you okay?"**

" **We have been hit harder, don't you remember?"** I remembered him while putting me back to my feet, only to see the all Grimm around us.

" **I think that been hit hard won't be enough to end this."** Alpha commented while putting back to his combat stance.

" **Don't worry about that."** I told him. **"After all, help is coming, didn't you sense those two?"** I asked, making Alpha turn his head to me before hearing another male voice.

 **AMAZON!**

 **A-MA-ZON!**

Red and blue flames suddenly lit in the air, and the injured white head of the King Taijitu from before was crushed by one of the two who fell from the sky.

 _ **Blade Loading!**_

Without wasting a single second, a blade suddenly surged from the figure's right forearm, and immediately stabbed it in the head of the Grimm, ending with the life of its white part, before letting out a roar.

We could finally see the newcomer. In figure it was pretty much like me, along with a head that had the same appearance as me, but it was different at the same time, while I had red eyes, he had bright yellow eyes, the main colors of the head were a silver gray, as if it had armor, and blue, its chest was also like me, but also looked to be a kind of combination between chest and armor, the skin on its body was blue with some red lines. The arms looked to have shoulder pads, and had the same skin as the chest, the hands were blue and had what looked to be metal in the knuckles part, the forearms were covered in metal, and had no spikes. The legs had gray skin and looked to have protectors on the knees, finally, the boots looked to be metallic and had spikes like mine, but were slightly longer. Finally, the figure also had a Driver, but very different to Alpha's and mine, the buckle looked as a lizard eye, the part surrounding the eye being of a red color and the eye shining in a yellow color, under the eye was a slot holder that surged from the buckle and was disposed in a diagonal position, a syringe was in it. Finally, it had an armlet that was also different, being much more like the Driver, except by the fact of not having a shining eye.

This figure was the third companion, Gray Storm, Amazon Neo.

The other figure landed between all the Beowolves, and immediately slashed at two of them with its claws, two others more tried to bite him, but the figure jumped forward and turned to them before jumping into the air and landed two kicks on their skulls, cracking them, before using the recoil to do a backflip and land back onto its feet.

The figure, in appearance, it looked like Alpha, both of them had the same type of head, the newcomer's, however was green with some red markings, and looked to have lizard skin, unlike the rest of us, and unlike Alpha, he had fangs in his mouth, and had red eyes. He wore a white scarf, like I was wearing a red one. His chest was mostly of a dirt yellow with green scales in the parts near his limbs, his arms and legs were also green scales, with some red markings all over the body, he also had black boots and his hands were black, with claws coming from the tip of his fingers and fins in his forearms like Alpha, also, he had a green and red fin on his back pretty much like Alpha's black one. His belt was like mine and Alpha's, but it had its differences, the 'head' of the belt was of a metallic white color, and also had red eyes, the knobs were also different, since they were completely red in color, and had a cylindrical form, this was because the functions of his belt were different than us'. His armlet was completely different, it looked more like an old relic than anything, and it also had two small eyes and a curved knob that made it look as if it could be connected with another thing. Finally, on his forearms, he wore two blue forearm protectors that went from his wrist up to half of his forearms, also with rectangular spaces so the fins in his forearms were left free. This was Cyan Woodgate, Amazon 'Zero' as we called him.

After ending with one head of the King Taijitu, and the Beowolves, both jumped and landed just aside us.

" **Well well, you two started the hunt without us."** Zero commented.

" **No time for jokes cap."** Neo responded in a serious tone. **"If you hadn't seen, we're surrounded by Grimm, and for the looks of them, this ones won't go away."**

" **Come on, Neo."** I said to him. **"I don't think this thing is so bad, don't you remember the time we were surrounded by all types of big bad Grimm and we had to rest for a week in order to recover?"** I commented, remembering a certain situation of the past where we got incredibly hurt.

" **Gods, don't remember me of that time."** Alpha asked, with a hand on his forehead.

" **Still, you two are more than capable to have taken care of them minutes ago."** Neo said again, a random Beowolf suddenly jumped at us in the middle of our conversation, but Neo took out a pistol from somewhere and shoot two bullets through the head of the Beowolf, its body landing right before us.

" **No time to lose then."** Alpha commented while cracking his knuckles. **"Time to end with this extermination!"** Without more to say, Alpha charged straight at the rest of the Grimm with a growl.

" **That fool will get himself killed one of this days."** Neo told us.

" **Well, you already know how he is…"** Zero said to us while activating the bracelets on his forearms and began transforming, the bracelets expanded, and the metal took the design of blue metallic scales, the bracelet began covering his hands in metal and formed metallic claws that covered his ones, from the wrist, three large metallic claws surged, each one of the metallic claws was 7.9 inches long and 0.16 inches wide, this was Cyan's weapon 'Savage Judge'.

"… **Always charging first."** I said before taking out Final Edge and charging forward along with Zero.

" **I still can't understand how is that we can be brothers."** Neo said to himself as he took out the same pistol with his left hand and prepared his forearm blade, the pistol that he was using was grey in color and without great features, except for the white reptilian eye that was adobe the trigger of the weapon, at the beginning of the canon, and a steel blue blade that came from under the end of the barrel and stood parallel to the cannon of the pistol, this was one of his twin pistols: 'Moon Guardians'. Neo then charged, opening fire with his pistol and shooting at the upcoming Grimm.

Some Beowolves tried to jump lunge at Alpha, but that was a bad idea, changing the barrel of Earth Shadow using the ice dust, Alpha's body was suddenly covered in ice, and when the Beowolves were at mere centimeters of him, Icicles surged from his body, which impaled the Grimm at the last moment before his body came back to normal, and sent a kick at another charging Beowolf. Seeing as how more Beowolves were incoming, he changed to gravity dust, and from his body, he sent a wave that threw them in all directions, something that the rest of us took advantage of, I saw a flying Beowolf, and I didn't think two times before jumping over it and slashed the soulless creature, I landed right onto my feet before activating the fire dust over my sword, and launched a fire wave at more Beowolves, setting them on fire. Neo, for his part, immediately let out as many shots as he could from his pistol at the creatures onto their heads, and when one landed at his feet, he didn't have to do much except to stab it with his Amazon Blade so the life of the soulless creature left its eyes, he then focused onto some others that landed near, at one of them he shot it through the head, another one that put itself back onto its feet and tried to slash at him with his claws found itself stabbed through the stomach right after attacking Neo, and a last one that tried to lunge at him while he still had his blade stabbing the other Beowolf, got his head cut off by Moon Guardian's blade before the Grimm could reach him, Neo then shot at the still stabbed Beowolf at point blank range, obliterating its head, to finally kick it out of his blade while growling.

" **Gii-Gii Gii-Gii-Gii-Gii-Gii!"** Launching his traditional battle cry, Zero immediately went after the dispersed Grimm with Savage Judge at the ready. The first Beowolf that he found, was attacked by a furry of strikes, courtesy of Zero's weapon, that killed it after receiving a great number of injuries, a second one then tried to bite him from behind, however, Zero's right claw transformed, the claws disappeared, and a black, rectangular cannon formed in place, that went from the beginning of the gauntlet and ended at his knuckles, the sneaky Beowolf didn't knew what happened, since he met itself with a shot destroying its head before it could react. Zero prepared for more of them, when a hiss interrupted him, coming from the half dead King Taijitu, Zero turned his attention to it and two Alpha Beowolves that tried to attack him from behind at the same time the black head of the King Taijitu went to devour the Amazon, but Zero jumped high to evade the King Taijitu and the Beowolves. Now falling to the floor, Zero activated his semblance, two shadows went out of him at the sides, and the shadows then formed two exact copies of Zero, one on each side of him, discarding Savage Judge and transforming it onto its bracelet form, each one of the Zeros raised one claw high on the air, as if it would give a chop, each one fell onto one of the Grimm.

 **Dai Setsudan!**

And right after reaching them, they swung their claws down, the hit being powerful enough to cut the each one of the Grimm's head right through the middle before landing onto the floor.

The cut Grimm continued standing until each one fell to the floor and started dissipating. The copies of Zero became shadows again and went back to the original Zero, which continued on its landing position after launching that attack.

Cyan's semblance was 'Copy', and as it was seen, he could create exact copies of himself that followed his orders, but Cyan's had a limit: As human, he could only create two copies of himself at the same time, as an amazon, he could create up to four copies, but still, each one of the copies cost him aura, and the copies could only take some hits before dissipate.

" **Neo! One at 10 o'clock!"** I warned my companion, I actually had Final Edge onto twin blades and gun mode, aiming the gun part, I sent a shot at my friend. Why? Would you ask, simple, and it was because of Gray's semblance.

The Grimm was few meters away when my bullet reached Neo, but it didn't hit him, instead, it bounced against a glass-like barrier and was redirected against the Beowolf, the Grimm took the bullet, which sent it moving back. When the Beowolf recuperated, Neo was already upon it, and stabbed it through its throat before it could do any move.

" **Do you always need to make me do that?"** Neo asked me while I sidestepped to avoid a Beowolf's claw before cutting its head off with an upwards slash.

" **There's no reason to not do it."** I responded, after all, it was true, Gray's semblance: 'Reflector' allowed him to create barriers that allowed him to redirect ranged attacks, but, since always there's a 'but', his barriers weren't so effective against attacks from close weapons, neither could reflect an entire rain of projectiles.

" **Anyways…"** I began again. **"I think those were all the Beowolves."** I said as I looked without finding traces of Beowolves, the others regrouped with me as we heard a hiss that we all knew so well. **"That only leaves…"** I continued while looking at the front of us to find the burned, but still alive.

" **King Taijitu."** Alpha finished, at the same time the heads moved forward, the black one going for me and Zero, and the white one went for Alpha and Neo.

" **Evade them!"** Zero ordered, he jumped backwards to evade while I rolled to the right, Neo jumped to the right while Alpha punched the ground with Earth Shadow and created a rock wall using earth dust, against which the white head crashed before Alpha moved back.

" **Did you like that?"** Alpha taunted the serpentine Grimm that hissed angrily at him in response before attacking again.

Zero and I meanwhile, evaded more of the useless tries of the black head to catch us.

" **I thought that after receiving an electrical charge of Noir he would stop trying to mess up with us and go away."** I commented in curiosity at this Grimm not getting away from us after the rampage we went on the rest of its companions.

" **It looks that this one hasn't had too much experience."** Zero commented in return, with Savage Judge at the ready. **"If it won't go away, then lets end this already."**

" **Count up with that!"** I responded, and after taking a stance with Final Edge, the Black head attacked again, both Zero and I jumped onto the air but in different directions.

Transforming Savage Judge onto its cannon mode, Zero shot all the bullets that he could against the King Taijitu before reaching the ground again, but it looked that didn't do as much damage as we would wish and the head went for him again. Transforming his weapon back to claws form, he sidestepped the intent of the Grimm to eat him and sent a slash from his metallic claws, I entered then, and igniting my blade with fire, I sent a flame slash at the black head, making it move back, but that wouldn't end just like that since the Grimm hissed angrily before trying to smack us with its side, Zero was fast enough to react against the attack and moved out of the way before it could hit him, I however, wasn't so lucky and I was sent flying from the hit and dropped Final Edge to the floor, but I recovered in midair and managed to land on my feet.

 **"Alex!"** Zero exclaimed in concern.

" **Don't worry."** I responded. **"It will take much more than just that to leave me out."** I assured before noting that I dropped my weapon, also, now thinking that I was defenseless, the head charged against me once again, in response, I grabbed the right knob of my driver again in sickle form, I activated my semblance again to transform it onto a big black scythe, that I used to hit the charging Grimm with its flat side, deviating its attack. After that, I de-transformed the sickle back onto its original form before discarding it, and then activated my driver again.

 **Violent Strike!**

I jumped onto the air, and once I was at a side of the black head, I drop kicked it with force, sending the head away and bleeding, before landing on the floor again.

" **Alex! Time to end this!"** Zero called me, holding final edge on one hand and launching it to me, I simply raised a hand to catch my weapon. Zero meanwhile, continued running towards the still stunned black head and pulled the knobs of his driver off, taking out two blades, and jumping at the head of the Grimm, he stabbed one of his blades on its right eye.

At the other side, both Neo and Alpha evaded and hit the other head of the King Taijitu with everything they had. Neo, now having discarded his Amazon Blade, and now using both of his pistols, shot multiple times at the Grimm to call its attention, the white head went for him in response, but unfortunately for the Grimm it received a flame-enveloped roundhouse kick onto its face, courtesy of Alpha, before reaching it again using lightning dust to move at fast speed and positioned itself in front of its head, to hit it this time with a earth-covered punch, Neo was upon the white head before it could do anything and slashed it as many times as he could with the blades of Moon Guardians, he then used its head as support to jump back and sent shots to the head once more.

" **Can you distract it some more?"** Alpha asked his partner once he reached the floor.

" **What are you planning?"** Neo asked back.

" **The end."** Alpha answered, he then changed to gravity dust before jumping as high as it could.

" **Always having to do dramatic endings."** Neo said to himself before ejecting the magazines of Moon Guardians and inserting two more in the guns, and pointed them to the white head now staring at him.

Without saying anything, Neo shot a bullet from both pistols with great precision to hit his objective: The eyes.

Impacting onto its eyes, the Grimm let out a hiss of pain since that left it blind for a while, the idea of Neo functioning as now a certain red amazon was falling back.

 **Violent Strike!**

Alpha raised his right leg and enveloped it in rock using his semblance and the dust on his gauntlets, but that wouldn't end just like that, using Earth Shadow barrel of fire dust, his right leg now was also enveloped on fire. Alpha flipped forward while falling before delivering a lethal axe kick that broke completely the white head's skull and pushed it to the floor where the white head was now completely crushed and burned.

" **Not bad, coming from you."** Neo commented.

"' **Coming from me'!? What's that supposed to mean!?"** Alpha asked him angrily, but Neo simply continued silent, and staring at him.

Back with me, Zero had stabbed one of his blades onto the black head's eye, and without caring about the pain sounds coming from the Grimm stabbed the other blade a little higher on the head. Preparing himself, Zero pulled with force and jumped onto the head, and transforming Savage Judge onto its cannons form, he let out a lot of bullets at point blank, making the half dead Grimm move side to side to throw him away, but Zero changed back onto its claws form, and stabbed the claws onto the Grimm to keep himself on.

" **Alex, now!"** Zero exclaimed. Knowing what he meant, I moved forward and changed to ice dust, while Zero crouched while on the Grimm, and at the same time he took out his claws from the black head, he jumped high, action that I imitated.

I passed the head, and once I was over its body, I concentrated, and created the largest icicle that I could. It stabbed the Grimm through its body, and to make sure that it wouldn't move, I pulled out the right knob of the driver as a lance this time. Using my semblance and the black material from the Driver, I transformed it onto the largest spear that I could, and threw it directly at the throat, immobilizing it.

Zero went down again, and took out the knobs of his driver out, again forming two blades, taking a parallel position to the floor, he began spinning as fast as he could with his arms extended, he fell just aside the throat, and acting as a saw, he cut the head off before landing with a knee on the floor bathed in the blood of the killed Grimm, it didn't took much more so its body began dissipating.

" **And that settles it."** Zero commented, without a single Grimm around us.

" **Finally, I was getting tired of fight Grimm all the night."** Alpha said in a slightly annoyed tone.

" **At least, now we're finally reunited."** Neo told the group, which was finally after a day, back together .

" **That reminds me."** I said as my skin became gray, and then went back to my human form. "Does any of you two remember how is that we ended separated?" I asked while pointing at Zero and Neo.

" **So, you also don't remember the events of yesterday's night, right?"** Neo inferred, while putting the slot holder of his driver onto a horizontal position before taking out the needle. His skin also become completely gray and went back onto a human form. Gray had short, gray hair and a pair of yellow eyes with a face that showed no emotion. He had the same age as I, but he was younger than me for a few months. He was wearing a long blue coat that reached his knees, with a high collar and was left unzipped, letting see the gray long-sleeved T-shirt that he wore under it, under his coat he kept Moon Guardians and some other things that will be seen with the time, on the back he had his symbol: a gray open book. He also wore a pair of silver tactical pants with a black belt, and on his feet he wore black soldier boots. "If that's the case I can also suppose that Noir also doesn't remembers, am I incorrect?" He asked.

" **No, you aren't."** Alpha confirmed, also changing back onto its human form. Noir had black, wild, shoulder length hair and gray eyes. He was 17 years old, unlike me and Gray who were 16. He wore a black tank-top with a flames design on the lower part, under an unbuttoned red leather jacket without sleeves, letting see his well-built arms, he wasn't wearing an armlet, unlike the rest of us, and always wearing Earth Shadow on their bracelets form which had the same black color, he also was wearing black jeans and a pair of red sneakers. His symbol was on its jacket, more concretely where his heart would be positioned, and was a black fist. "And taking account what you said, our leader also doesn't remembers last night events, isn't that right?"

" **That's right."** Zero confirmed before changing back onto human form. Cyan had light-blue, spiky, middle length hair and cyan eyes. He also was 17 years old. He was wearing a sleeveless blue T-shirt, he also wore a small green cape that covered completely his upper left arm, since nobody should know about his armlet, only letting see Savage Judge onto their forearm protectors form. He also wore a pair of dark-green shorts with some red marks and marron boots. His symbol was on the cape that covered his left upper arm, being a cyan lizard paw. "Except for the battle that we had, I only remember that white light, and then that I woke up on a crater." Cyan told us. "I then moved, hoping to find you guys and I found Gray on the way."

"And then when we heard the sound of fighting, we knew that it could only be you guys." Gray finished for him.

"So the one of the crater was you…" I commented, looking at my leader as I remembered the crater that I found earlier while looking for the others. "I don't know why we forgot exactly what happened, but one thing is sure, we don't have those guys following us right now. Maybe now we will be capable of reaching Vale as we planned."

"That's true, but you shouldn't forget that we're still in Grimm territory." Cyan remembered us. "We have been capable of cleaning that horde, but there's still more out there… And we are their primary objective." He finished, at the same time a certain sound came from Noir that made us turn to him.

"I don't know you guys, but I'm starving." He told us, as the same sound came from our stomachs, remembering us that we hadn't eaten in some long time.

"Gray, do you still have some?" Cyan asked as Gray took off his coat to take a brown backpack before putting his coat back on. He then proceeded to search for something in the pockets, before taking out four eggs, throwing one to each one of us.

"Those are the last ones, so don't waste them, it's a miracle that they're still on conditions." Gray commented us before taking out the hull and started eating his boiled egg, action that we imitated, ending after a few minutes.

"Now, maybe we should get some sleep." Cyan declared. "I don't know you, but I'm tired from all the fighting. Who wants to take the first turn?" He asked us, a certain yellow eyed raised his hand.

"I will take the first turn." Gray declared.

"Alright, I will take the second then." I let out.

"I will take the third, and Noir, you will take the fourth." Cyan told the black head.

"As you want cap." Noir assented.

"And remember, awaken us at the first light." Cyan remembered before turning to me a Gray. "Remember, tomorrow's objective is reaching Vale. After that, we will see what we have to do." He declared, all of us assented at his words as he went to sleep, I also joined along with Noir while Gray watched, and making sure that no Grimm would approach us.

We didn't knew what fate had prepared to us, but something was sure, whatever happened, we would be there to protect others, against the Grimm, and those that are a menace to the people of Remnant.

Because this was what we were prepared to be.

* * *

 **And that's it, man, I'm happy that I finally completed this, after some time.**

 **To leave some things clear, yeah, I did merge the original Amazon and the Amazons series, how will this turn out… You will see in the future, and also, yeah, I merged both series with the RWBYverse. Zero is practically the original Amazon, but with a belt that looks more modern-like.**

 **I had this idea on my head some time, and honestly, it wouldn't get out until I wrote and published it. I will continue this, but I can't say exactly when next episode will come out, especially since I'm working on other X-over already.**

 **Another thing, English it is not my main language, so, if you pointed any grammatical errors, it would be pretty appreciated.**

 **And now, I leave a trailer of what we will see on this volume:**

* * *

 **Volume 1 Trailer:**

" **It seems that we have interrupted an initiation."** Neo says to the rest of transformed Amazons.

…

"Who…What are you people?" A girl with black hair with some red tips and a red cloak ask to the now tired and de-transformed Amazons.

"We're… The Amazons." Cyan responds.

…

…

"I have a proposition for all of you." A man with gray hair and in a green coat says to the four untransformed protectors.

…

…

"You have been a leader for just one day… I have been a leader for years." Cyan tells the black haired girl from before.

…

…

"Not bad… But…" Noir comments to a blonde girl as they're in a deadlock before covering his feet in stone and kicking her on the gut, sending her flying before covering himself in lightning and rushing at her at high speed, hitting her multiple times. "You still have a lot to learn!"

…

"Tell me a reason of why I shouldn't send you to the infirmary **right now!"** Alex exclaims with fury while keeping somebody pinned to the ground using his left hand.

…

"I didn't want to have this responsibility on my shoulders!" Cyan says with fury to a blond guy. "You think this is a blessing!? You're wrong! This is a FUCKING CURSE!"

…

…

"Target confirmed." A person with a blank expression lets out before pressing a button on an armlet that is pretty much the same one that Gray wears. **"Amazon!"** He exclaims before being covered in yellow flames

…

 **AMAZON! /A-MA-ZON!**

…

"If they get their hands on the armlet… Everything it's done." Gray explains to the rest.

…

" **You can run, but you will never be capable of escaping from us!"** A tall figure exclaims in the shadows.

…

…

" **I'm sorry to say this little guys."** Zero says in his transformed state but without wearing Savage Judge, Omega standing by his side without Final Edge and his red scarf. **"But this city now has people protecting it…"** He then took a battle stance, action that Omega copied. **"And those are us!"** He declares before charging forward.

* * *

 **And that's it, see'ya later. Alphazero524 disconnecting.**


	2. An interrupted Initiation

**Hello everyone, it has been quite some time, isn't it?**

 **Yeah, I know this took a good time, but I had some problems in the way.**

 **For one, some days that I simply don't feel right to write, and other days where I want to, but for extra reasons I can't (My sisters do a lot of their college projects and works in my computer).**

 **Aside from that, I go to school, and when I have tests, I lose a good time in order to study.**

 **So, don't expect me to write episodes in the period of one week, because I doubt that will happen. But for now, just relax because here's the next episode of this Xover.**

 **Review response:**

 **merendinoemiliano: I'm glad that you liked the first episode. I really recommend you to see Amazons, definitely of the best seasons of Kamen Rider, but I'm gonna tell you something, and is that I will add a LOT of original content to this story, so it won't be so similar to Amazons in that aspect. Now, respect your advices: 1) Don't worry about this, Team CANG will be pretty powerful, but not to the point where they could kick Cinder's and Salem's ass just like that. 2) Never planned Harem to begin with. 3) Arkos: Definitely, Black Sun: Still have to think about this one, Whiterose: Sorry, but I have other plans for Ruby and Weiss already. 4) All my characters have Aura, as you should have seen, and also semblances. 5) Nope, about the 'bitch' subject, that won't happen, aside for that, there's other things that will happen with Salem's faction.**

 **Without more to say, let's go:**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An interrupted initiation.**

It was morning, and the place we're situated it's in a forest, the sun shines, there were some birds singing, everything looks to be in calm…

Until the sound of motors ended with the peaceful feeling, and four motorcycles surged from between some bushes and continued moving forward.

Two of the motorcycles were mostly red, and could be defined as some kind of motorcycle version of Alpha, combined with some of Omega. The front looked pretty much like Alpha's head, with some light-green lines behind the eyes, and a yellow horn, it had a black seat and some fin-like appendages at the end that were white in color. One had a pair of green eyes, while the other one had bright yellow eyes, the riders of these two motorcycles were none other than Alex on the one with green eyes and Gray on the one with yellow eyes.

One of the motorcycles was nearly identical to these last two, with the only difference being that were there was red color it was green, and were there was green color, it was changed to red. The rider of this third one was Noir.

And finally, another one that looked also the same in appearance, but this one had dark green color, with the design of lizard scales, and red, rounded eyes, and finally, with the fin-like appendages being more prominent on this last one. The rider of the last one was Cyan.

"Finally! It was time that we used the Jungleiders again." Noir commented while riding his motorcycle.

"I'm a fool, I could just have called the Jungleider, wait for some minutes and then go to find you guys." Alex said to himself. "It would have taken less time to find you."

"And probably attracted even more Grimm." Gray told him. "With the battle of last night, we were sure enough that we wouldn't find too many Grimm on the way since we killed the closest to our position. But wait a little more time and I tell you that a pack of Beowolves will come to hunt us."

"Don't worry about that." Cyan assured them. "If some Grimm appear then we will just kill them off. Not that a pack of Beowolves will cause us problems though."

"Still, it will be an annoyance if we find Beowolves during this ride." Gray commented.

"It's not as if we could just continue walking." Cyan responded. "One: We needed to get the Jungleiders since they're still our property. And two: We are without food to eat, if you guys don't eat for a long time, then you're going to try to eat between yourselves, and I will have to continue with this alone." He said with a a small grin in his face.

"What makes you think that you could survive three hungry Amazons by yourself?" Gray asked.

"That's true, and even if you could transform… Wouldn't you be too hungry to fight?" Noir said, with an amusement smile clear on his face.

"Well… To be sure that doesn't happens, let's make sure that we reach Vale by the end of the day." Cyan concluded with a sweatdrop on the side of his head.

"Let's hope so." Alex prayed. "Because if my senses aren't wrong… We have a pack of Beowolves at our backs!" Saying that made the other members of the team turn their heads back

And it was true, right behind the team of Amazons there was a good horde of Beowolves pursuing them, with some others being added along the way. The horde, fortunately, wasn't as big as the hordes of yesterday.

"Dammit, just what we didn't want to happen." Cyan complained before turning his head forward again and continued riding his motorcycle forward along the others.

"At least we have that good sense of both Alex and Gray cap." Noir said sarcastically.

"How do you think that we should proceed Cyan?" Gray asked with his typical blank look and ignoring Noir's comment. "Shouldn't we take the advantage of riding our bikes?"

"Thanks for the proposition Gray, and yes, we will take that course of action" Cyan told him, to then addressing to all his team. "Also remember that we don't have more food, so fight them without transforming. This pack shouldn't cause so many problems compared with last night's, so there shouldn't be reasons to do it."

"Roger!" The others responded back before dividing into two groups and turning their vehicles towards the approaching pack of Beowolves: Cyan and Alex, and Gray and Noir.

Seeing that they were approaching the pack of Grimm, they began preparing their respective weapons: Alex brought out Final Edge, Cyan transformed Savage Judge onto its cannons form, Noir activated Earth Shadow, and Gray brought out one of Moon Guardians, pointing it forward on the same way as Cyan did with one of his arm cannons.

"Hunt Start!" Cyan declared before shooting from his right cannon two shots, impacting a Beowolf into the head, and another through the torso. Gray said nothing, and imitated the action with one of his twin pistols and let out a barrage of shots from it, dispatching more Beowolves.

Alex and Noir went forward and rammed their vehicles against some of the Grimm and dispersing some of them, without losing time, Alex continued riding forward and sent slashes with Final Edge at any Grimm that got too close to him. Seeing that he ended behind the pack, he turned his motorcycle back onto it and sent another horizontal slash at another Beowolf that jumped at him, he continued forward and rammed another one before jumping out of the motorcycle, the Jungleider ended slamming into even more Beowolves. Alex then went down with a downwards stab, impaling other Beowolf.

Noir jumped out of his motorcycle right after ramming the first Beowolf that he found on its path. He then activated the ice dust from his gauntlets and punched the floor, creating icicles that surged from the floor and stabbed the closest Beowolves. He turned to his right, and after seeing an approaching one which tried to body slam him, Noir used the earth dust and covered itself completely in rocks, when the Beowolf hit him it barely moved Noir by some inches. Without wasting time, Noir kicked it with a rock-covered kick that sent it away.

"I don't like to lose time, let's do this quick." Noir declared, before changing onto lightning dust and using his semblance again, he covered himself in electricity and went out at high speeds, he punched a Beowolf on the face, he then moved onto another that received a reverse-roundhouse kick from him and a third one was rammed and sent flying before deactivating his semblance.

Gray continued riding the Jungleider and shot down as many Beowolves as he could with his pistol and rammed anyone who was fool enough to approach without caution, after passing the pack of Grimm he took out the magazine in Moon Guardian and inserted a new one before riding at them again. He rammed a Beowolf that he found on its path and shot it through the head without even looking. Seeing as more were incoming, he jumped off his motorcycle and let it crash against some of them, and while he was in the air he let out as many shots as he could from his twin pistols, taking out all the group of Beowolves. Gray landed on the floor, and immediately sidestepped a charging Beowolf and let out a horizontal slash from the blades of his pistols.

"Nope, that wasn't gonna happen." Gray said as the Beowolf finally fell to the floor. It didn't pass a second before a bullet passed by his cheek and hit another Beowolf that was behind him.

"Yeah, that wasn't gonna happen." Alex said as he was the one that shot the Beowolf behind Gray using Final Edge on its twin sword guns form. The red eyed Amazon then turned back and slashed another Beowolf using his left blade with a horizontal slash, he then used the ice dust from his right blade and stabbed the ground, creating icicles surging from the floor that impaled three Beowolves more that tried to attack him.

Cyan for his part, like Gray, shot down as many as he could using the arm cannon form of Savage Judge, he then used copy to create clones of himself. His copies transformed their weapon into its claws form and slashed with them at any Beowolf that they found on its path, Cyan then dismissed his clones and jumped off the Jungleider, transforming Savage Judge onto its claws form in the air, and let out a flying downwards slash at the first Beowolf that he encountered which followed with an upwards slash, seeing more Beowolves incoming, he changed back his weapon onto its cannons form and let out some shots, killing more of them before grabbing more dust bullets and inserted them onto its weapon before letting out even more shots at the Beowolves. Another Beowolf attacked from the right, but without giving it attention, Cyan created a clone that slashed at the Beowolf with its claws, while the original Amazon continued shooting down other two Beowolves in his range.

"Geez! They're persistent, aren't they?" Cyan commented as he transformed back his weapon at claws form and slashed a lunging Beowolf.

"More like they're obsessed with us." Gray observed as he shot another one through the throat. "It doesn't surprise me, **they** are already worried since they know we're a problem, the Grimm for their part know that we're a menace that they should dispose of at any cost."

"And they are taking all opportunities that they have to bring us down." Alex concluded while stabbing a Beowolf through the torso, and then letting out a horizontal slash that cut through another lunging one.

"What does it matter?" Noir asked as he evaded a claw from one Beowolf and quickly countered with a punch of Earth Shadow, before ducking to evade another claw and punched the attacking Beowolf. "We will simply take care of every single one of them."

"Let's not waste more time." Cyan said while standing along the others. "There's not much more of them, time to end this already." He then used his semblance to create two copies of himself and the three jumped against the remaining Beowolves, hitting three of them with a flying side kick. He had two more incoming and ready to hit him, but before they could reach him, a blur kicked them on their faces and sent them flying against the trees.

"Did you already forget about us?" Noir asked as he stopped, and, changing to earth dust, he punched the ground to create earth pillars that hit two more Beowolves on their stomachs and threw them onto the air, they didn't live much more since a bullet went through the skull of one and a slash cut the other on in half.

"This Beowolves seem to not understand that we're much better when we're fighting together as a team." Alex said before igniting his blade on fire and sent a fire wave at a group of Beowolves, setting them aflame.

"They aren't old Grimm, what did you expect?" Gray questioned Alex while shooting at the Grimm, seeing one coming from his back, he sidestepped the claw of the Grimm and let out a shot through the head. Seeing another charging one, he slipped through the floor and used both of Moon Guardians' blades to cut its head off like a scissor, after that he let a shot at each side of him, head shooting another pair of Beowolves.

Cyan after landing charged forward with both of his clones, one at each side of him, and with one transforming it's Savage Judge onto its cannons mode before shooting at two Beowolves in front of them, the original Cyan and the other copy continued charging forward and jumped over the first pair of Beowolves that they found on their path, before transforming his weapons onto cannons form and shot them in the throats, then they landed back with their weapons onto claws form and slashed at another pair of Beowolves, while more of them were shot down by the other clone. Cyan then dismissed this last one, and, seeing as another Beowolf was charging at him, he used his semblance again, placing the clone on front of him, this one slashed the charging Beowolf with its claws, the Grimm continued moving forward until it was stopped by the true Cyan, who took the opportunity to finally kill it with another slash from his claws.

"Now, time to end with the Alpha." Cyan declared as he regrouped with the others, the Alpha Beowolf remained with other 3 Beowolves, all of them charged forward.

"Bad idea." Noir commented as he used the gravity dust from his gauntlets to send a gravity wave that threw the Beowolves onto the air. "This is the end."

Without being capable to evade in the air, Team CANG didn't have much to do, Noir approached one of the remaining ones and hit it with a punch, his fist covered on multiple icicles, Gray threw two shots at point blank at another Beowolf, Alex approached and simply swung Final Edge upwards to cut the other one in half, finally, Cyan went for the Alpha Beowolf, and creating two clones of himself, they slashed it multiple times with their claws. The bodies of the Grimm fell to the floor and began dissipating.

"Well, it looks that's the last of them." Cyan said as he turned towards the rest of his team. "Let's not waste more time, let's get going already."

All of them simply assented with their heads and went for their respective motorcycles, while they were lifting them, and checking that there wasn't any mayor damage on the bikes, Alex looked at the distance, over the trees of the forest, where something caught his attention.

"Hey guys." He called them, getting their attention. "Isn't that a plume of smoke at the distance?"

The others looked where their comrade pointed, and he was right, on the distance, a plume of smoke could be seen.

"A forest fire?" Noir asked in curiosity. "But that can't be right, there's practically no projects ongoing in this forest."

"Not necessarily has to be a project." Gray commented. "If there's smoke on that way, then it could mean that either: 1) That's a fire that comes from Vale and we're even closer than what we originally thought. Or 2) Something or rather somebody caused that fire, which would mean that there's people in this forest." Gray concluded.

"But, why would people come into an area infested with Grimm?" Noir questioned. "That doesn't makes sense."

"Maybe something it's going on." Gray responded. "I don't know everything, I simply made a supposition based on an observation."

"If we found people in this forest, then we will know." Alex said while looking at Noir. "This forest, even though it's near to Vale, the closer parts mostly have weaker Grimm, so it makes it a good place to train future huntsmen."

"Alex has a point." Cyan said. "But right now let's not waste more time. Having to deal with a pack of Beowolves was enough for a morning, prepare your bikes, we don't have time to lose." He then sat over his motorcycle and prepared to continue with their travel.

"Alright, we have just finished checking our bikes to see if they weren't damaged." Gray told his captain while taking position on his vehicle. "I'm ready to depart, how about you guys?"

"You don't have why to ask." Noir answered as he looked Alex. "We're ready too."

"Alright then, let's go!" Cyan announced as his motorcycle started moving forward along the others, and rode forward. "Next stop: Vale."

* * *

 **Some minutes later:**

Team CANG was still moving through the forest, so far they had the luck of not finding any Grimm for now, but even though they have been moving for a long time, the city of Vale still looked to be miles away.

"*Sigh* Really, how much more time will we have to be riding?" Alex complained as he and the others rode through the forest, occasionally evading one that another tree that they found on their path. "This is starting to get annoying."

"Don't complain." Gray responded. "We decided to go through the Emerald Forest because all of us agreed that we should use it as a way to evade **them** , obviously that didn't result since we still had to fight them two nights ago for what we can remember."

"Well, that's also true." Alex said, still annoyed. "Still, never thought that it would take so long to reach Vale."

"We would have reached the city a long time ago if it wasn't for those annoying guys." Noir said without putting his eyes off of the track. "The time we took to found each other definitely prolonged the travel. Add the fact that we unfortunately had to deal with Grimm and it's even more time lost."

"Even so, don't worry Alex, we won't have to deal with this for much longer." Cyan assured him, trying to get his teammate back on spirits. "As I said before, at this step we will reach Vale in just an hour or so, then we will stay for a time before deciding if we stablish there or if we will have to move again. Let's just hope this person the heads of the Nozama Company talked about can help us"

"If we will have to do this every time we move, then I prefer to stay in Vale." Alex commented, he then continued looking forward until something caught his attention: He could hear trees breaking, explosions? And sounds that definitely came from Grimm. "Hey guys, did you hear that?"

"Hmmm…Hear what Alex?" Cyan asked without taking his attention out of the road.

"I heard it as well." Gray told his captain. "You and Noir can't hear it, but Alex and I do. There's explosions, trees being broken, and definitely Grimm noises."

"Does it matter?" Noir questioned Gray. "Our objective right now is Vale, shouldn't we be more focused on that, than investigating some disturbs in the middle of the forest?"

"That's true, but we can't forget who we're meant to be Noir." Cyan reproached his teammate. "If there's explosions, then there must be people over there, and our main duty is help all people that needs it. It looks that we will have to take a delay from our main objective, Gray, Alex, lead the way."

The two mentioned nodded at their leader and turned their bikes to the right, in the direction they heard the sounds.

"Let's hope that we don't arrive late." Alex said.

* * *

 **Time later:**

The four teens arrived to a place that could only be described as a plain in the middle of the forest, behind some trees. The first thing that they noticed was a Deathstalker chasing a red-haired girl. The redhead that they encountered had red hair in a waist-length ponytail, she had green eyes and wore a brown circlet adorned with small emeralds underneath her hair, as well a bronze gorget around her neck. She wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center, she also had brown opera-length gloves on both arms and had a bronze bracelet on the upper part of her left arm. She had a black A-line mini skirt and a red, ankle-length sash wrapped around her skirt, she had brown high-heeled boots with bronze trimmings, as well as bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh and continued downwards into her boots. She was equipped with a bronze bracer on her left arm that looked to be capable of connecting with the shield that she carried on her back, and she also had a red and bronze sword on her right hand. The girl continued running until she rolled through the floor and landed before a group of seven other teens, the ones that were in front of some ruins, and right now looking right at the scorpion-like Grimm.

One of the teens was a fair skinned girl with lilac eyes and bright, long golden hair, that reached her waist, she was wearing a brown tan jacket that bares her lower stomach and black cuffs, underneath, she wore a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem on her left breast in black. She also wore a brown belt covered by a brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist and a pair of black mini-shorts, she also wore brown knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, the right one pushed below the knee and had a lavender bandana tied around her left knee. She also wore an orange scarf and black fingerless gloves. She had some kind of yellow bracelets, but the team could tell they were weapons.

A second girl was next to this last one. She was also fair skinned, along with amber eyes and long black hair, and she had a black bow on the top of her head. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails. Underneath she wore a white, sleeveless, high necked crop undershirt and white shorts. She had black low-heeled boots, on her left arm, she had a black detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and wore a small black scarf on her neck. Finally, she wore black ribbons that were wrapped around her forearms. On her back she had what looked to be some kind of blade.

Near them, there was another girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist, under the vest she had two layers of clothing colored red and light-blue. She also wore a white sleeveless top that had a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with white detached sleeves on each arm and matching fingerless gloves on her hands, she had armor that started at her shoulders and ends by the waist. She had a pink skirt that starts at her waist and ends mid-thigh, her shoes being a mix of pink and white with pink laces. On her back she had what looked to be a gray grenade launcher with a pink barrel.

Next to the orange haired girl was a boy. He had long black hair tied on a ponytail that ended at his back, his hair had a magenta streak on the left side of it, and had also magenta eyes. He wore a dark green, diagonally buttoned long-sleeve tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs, the trimming going down the right side of his torso and forming a black collar, from what it could be seen, he also wore a black long-sleeved shirt beneath the tailcoat. He also wore white, light-tan pants with black shoes.

Then there was another girl, which was pale-skinned with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail pinned with a tiara, she had a scar that ran vertically down her left eye. She wore a thigh-length strapless white dress, which went to a pale blue at the hem, the hem was scalloped and stitched, forming snowflake-like designs. Over the dress she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same colors as her dress from shoulder to the wrist, the inside being of a red color and having a ruffled collar. She also wore a small pendant and earrings, she had white, wedged heeled boots. She had a thin white sash with a pouch attached on the back. On her side she had what looked as a rapier.

Next to the white haired girl, there was another boy. The boy was tall and fair-skinned with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a diamond-shaped chestplate cut off adobe his lower abdomen and white shoulder pads, underneath, he wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wore blue pants and black sneakers, and had two belts crisscrossing his waist, with a sheath at the side that guarded a one-handed sword, and finally, brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips.

Finally, there was a final girl who was also next to the blonde one, and from the looks, she was younger than the rest of the others. She was fair skinned with black, neck-length choppy hair that gradated to a dark red on the tips. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with high collar and red trimming on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings that covered her legs completely and black combat boots with red laces and sole. Finally, a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. On the back of her waist, she seemed to be carrying a red and black metallic…thing that from what they could tell, it was a weapon. However something else caught the attention of the Amazons on this girl, it wasn't only that she was younger, what caught their attention were her eyes: Two silver eyes.

"Silver eyes?" Alex asked in disbelief, getting a strange feeling after seeing them. However, unknown to him, the rest of his teammates were having a similar feeling.

" _Why do I have a strange feeling about those eyes?"_ Cyan asked himself in his head, but he quickly dismissed the thought, since it wasn't a time to think right now.

"Great! The gang's all here!" The blonde girl with the other teens said sarcastically. "Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" The silver eyed said to the blonde before charging forward with a battle cry.

"Ruby, wait!" The blonde exclaimed, trying to stop the girl whose name we now know it's Ruby, but it was in vain since she had already her weapon in hand, that for the surprise of the Amazons, resulted being a huge mechanical scythe, and were surprised even more when it let out a shot from the frontal end of the handle, and using the shot as a recoil to attack the Deathstalker.

Unfortunately that didn't go as planned since the Grimm hit her away using its pincers, knocking her onto the floor.

"What is she thinking!?" Gray asked in surprise. "It doesn't matters if she has a weapon like that one, she's just gonna get herself killed."

"D-Do-Do not worry!" The cloaked girl responded while she got up from the ground. "Totally fine!" But when she turned back, she discovered that she only was a few meters away from the Deathstalker that was seeing her directly. The black and red girl shot her weapon right onto the Grimm's face, using the recoil to move away, yet the shot didn't seem to do much more than annoy the beast, who began to pursue her as she converted her weapon back onto its inactive state and put it on her back while she ran away from it.

"RUBY!" The blonde exclaimed in concern and began running towards the girl, intending to save her.

Both girls started to approach each other, but now Ruby wasn't only running away from the Deathstalker, she looked back and saw that a flying Nevermore, a big black bird-like Grimm was also hunting her down. The flying Grimm seemed to stop a little, yet it was only to launch a barrage of its feathers at the girl with a beating of its wings, and for her bad luck, one of the feathers managed to pin her cloak, immobilizing her, and the rest of feathers blocked the path to Yang, who now didn't seem to be capable to reach her.

The silver-eyed girl tried to get her cloak off, but the cloak simply didn't move from where it was pinned to the ground.

"Ruby, get out of there!" The lilac-eyed told her.

"I'm trying!" Ruby responded but without finding results, the Deathstalker now it was in front of her, it raised the golden sting of its tail, and went to hit her with it.

"RUBY!" The blonde exclaimed.

The Amazons for their part were nearly paralyzed, the situation was at its worst point, and they weren't with enough time to react.

Or maybe yes?

As the time seemed to slow down to Alex, he did the only thing that he thought it would help to save the girl in time: He grabbed the left knob of his Driver and turned it forward and back into place, the eyes of the belt lighting up in a red color.

 **OMEGA!**

"Wait! Alex! Don't do it!" Cyan tried to stop him, but the red-eyed boy simply pushed his hand away as he ran forward.

" **Amazon!"** He exclaimed, at the instant a green explosion happened, green flames surged from his body, and finally transformed onto his Amazon form. He immediately began running at his max speed, a green blur was the only thing the group of teens of before could see as he approached the silver-eyed girl.

Seeing the golden stinger approach her, Ruby closed her eyes, thinking that this could be her final moment…

…

…

But…in place of feeling the stinger going through her body, she only felt a wave of wind…

" **Grrrr…"**

And the sound of something growling…

She slowly opened her eyes, discovering that she was completely fine, and then she slowly turned towards the Deathstalker…

And what she found, it surprised her, as well as the other teens that were dumbfounded at the sight: Right in front of Ruby, there was a green, red and black humanoid figure, with a sword on its back, and a red scarf in its neck… holding the golden stinger with both of its black hands

" _Is that…a Grimm?"_ She asked herself, however she quickly denied that, a Grimm wouldn't save her, they attacked humanity, and while the Grimm always have the black color, with bone protections and red marks around their body, this creature was mostly green. Also the fact that it had a scarf wrapped around its collar, and a sword carried in a sheath helped her to discard the theory of the creature that just saved her life.

As she was thinking this, Omega turned his head to the girl to see if she was completely fine, the girl clearly was surprised upon seeing its completely red eyes and head without mouth. After seeing that she was in perfect condition, Omega turned back towards the Deathstalker, still with his hands holding the stinger of the creature that continued trying to reach him putting even more force onto its tail. Without thinking twice, Omega started to apply even more force on his grip to keep it from hitting any of the two, and also for his escape plan. As the two continued their struggle, Omega suddenly put all the strength that he could along with aura in his hands and threw away the tail of the Grimm, and without losing time, he reached Ruby and quickly took out the feather that kept her pinned to the ground, he then put an arm around her waist and jumped away with her, barely evading the golden sting of the Deathstalker.

Omega then landed on the floor, but the Deathstalker had moved and tried to hit them using his sting, in response, Omega took out Final Edge from its sheath and prepared to fight against the Grimm, but this was interrupted when an ice wall separated them and the stinger of the Deathstalker hit the ice wall, but now it couldn't take it out, Omega turned to see that the one who had interfered was the white-clad girl from before, her rapier stabbed, a white glyph on the floor under her.

"You are so childish." She began, Omega remained aside, inferring that the two girls had something to discuss.

"Weiss?" The red-hooded girl asked the white haired.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit…" The girl called Weiss paused for a moment as she tried to avoid direct eye contact with Ruby. "Difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together." She approached a little bit to Ruby, still with her rapier at her side stabbing the ground. "So if you quit trying to show off I'll be…nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby explained. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss told her before turning to Omega that remained next to them, while Ruby whispered something that they didn't hear, and let out a "Wow!" seeing as how the ice she created was keeping the stinger of the Deathstalker stuck. "Now, changing of subject…" However, Weiss couldn't end since the Grimm somehow managed to get its stinger out of the ice and they were right now its first targets.

"What!?" Ruby asked in shock, taking her weapon out in reaction.

"That definitely shouldn't have passed." Weiss said with her weapon at the ready, the scorpion Grimm preparing to attack them, but just before the Deathstalker managed to hit them with its pincers, Omega took the two girls out of the harm's path, and without thinking twice after landing, he launched a fire wave from his weapon at it, the flames burning some of its skin.

Seeing as how now he had the Deathstalker attention, Omega immediately took a stance as the Grimm advanced towards him, but when it tried to stab Omega with its stinger, the Grimm discovered that it couldn't move its tail forward. The reason: A blue and gray Amazon with a grapple hook going out from his forearm and that it was pulling with force to restring the Grimm's movement.

" **Always moving first when it's about saving people, isn't it Omega?"** Neo said to his comrade.

"It-It talks!?" Weiss asked in shock.

" **Yeah, pretty much."** Omega commented, making the two girls to turn their heads slowly to where he was standing.

"Just what the heck are you!?" The white girl asked again.

" **No time to explain."** Another voice said, and before Ruby and Weiss knew what was happening, a red lightning bolt surged from the trees and stopped over the Deathstalker, Alpha quickly activated the gravity dust from Earth Shadow to impulse it towards the ground, and keep the Grimm immobile for the time being. **"Zero, now's the time!"**

Again from the trees, surged the last of the Amazons and created four copies of himself and jumped onto the air with their right feet covered in a blueish-green aura, and all the five Zeros landed a flying side kick onto the Deathstalker's side at the same moment Alpha deactivated the gravity dust and Neo discarded his grapping hook. Small explosions surged from the Grimm's body as it was sent flying some meters until it crashed with the trees, right after that he turned to Omega. **"Omega, keep it pinned to the ground!"**

The green Amazon didn't think two times before taking out the right knob of his belt in lance mode.

"Ehhhh…!" Ruby gasped in surprise. "He had a lance in there all this time?"

Omega said nothing as he activated his semblance until the lance converted onto an even larger and wide lance, surprising the silver-eyed girl again.

 **Violent Break!**

Omega jumped high, right adobe the Deathstalker before throwing his lance, hitting right where he wanted: the tail, the lance went through it until it stabbed the ground.

" **That will keep it there for a little."** Omega said as he slowly moved closer with Final Edge in hand. **"Now, to be sure."** The green Amazon stabbed his sword in the same part the lance did, and activated the ice dust to freeze the weapon along with its tail to make sure that it wouldn't escape so easily now. **"And that settles it."**

Omega then turned to where the rest of his team was, and even though that he couldn't exactly see their faces, he could tell that right now they would have disappointed looks on their faces.

" **I'm sorry, alright?"** He told them. **"But I simply couldn't stay there doing nothing when I had the chance of save a life."**

" **I'm not going to say anything."** Zero told his comrade. **"But you know that because of doing what you did there could be grave consequences, right?"**

" **I know Zero."** Omega responded.

"Ummm…I'm sorry, but do we have anything to say in this?" The white haired girl asked as she approached the Amazons that turned their heads to her.

" **Why should you?"** Alpha asked back.

"Oh, I don't know…" She said sarcastically. "Maybe because during the middle of an initiation a humanoid creature appeared to save my companion stopping the stinger of a Deathstalker with its BARE HANDS! And then having another three join it to left that Grimm on the ground after sending it flying with a KICK of all things!"

" **Alright, you got a point in that."** Alpha commented.

" **Alright, so it looks that we have interrupted an initiation."** Neo said to his leader, and ignoring the conversation between Alpha and the white girl. **"Wasn't in Vale Beacon Academy?"**

" **Yeah, that's right."** Zero said to his fellow Amazon.

" **That explains a good number of things."** Neo commented.

"I have a point on that!?" Weiss asked the red Amazon. "Of course that I have a point on that! Are you stupid?"

" **I'm not stupid!"** Alpha replied, clearly feeling insulted. **"I'm just used to this kind of things all the day for your information, alright?"**

"Well, you may be, but we AREN'T!" Weiss continued.

" **Chill down Alpha."** Omega said to his fellow teammate. **"We aren't here to start a fight, we have more important things to do right now."**

" **She's the one that called me stupid!"** He protested as he pointed Weiss with his finger.

" **That's not an excuse!"** Zero responded from his back.

"Alpha… His name is kinda…ironic, isn't it?" Ruby said in low voice to Omega without looking him right onto his face, the Amazon turned to her in response, while Alpha and Zero continued.

" **Well, yeah…"** Omega said to the red cloaked girl. **"He's a great fighter, but a little…hot headed to say the least. And as if that wasn't enough, he isn't even our leader, the one that's leading us is that dark green version of him."**

"Ummm…Thanks, I guess…For...you know." She thanked, avoiding eye contact with Omega.

" **Just did what I had to do."** Omega simply responded her while Ruby looked at the Deathstalker that was trying to get its tail out of the lance that Omega threw at it, she was still surprised that the four creatures managed to take care of it barely doing any effort, whatever these things were, they clearly had experience.

"Ruby!" A voice then called, making the red and black girl turn to it, only to see the Blonde approaching along with the other Huntsmen and Huntresses-in training, the blonde said nothing and hugged the silver eyed girl, with a smile of comfort on her face. "I'm so happy you're okay!" After the hug, that lasted some seconds, she then turned to the green and red Amazon that only stared at her in response. "And you…even though I don't know what the hell you are…" She said before stopping a feet in front of him. "Thank you very much for saving my sister."

" **Huh? Sister?"** Omega asked in surprise, he then looked at the two girls, looking for something similar between the two, but finding nothing. _**"Maybe half-sisters? That would explain why they look nothing alike."**_ The Amazon thought in his head.

 _With the other group, some distance away from them:_

"Pyrrha, by any chance, do you know what they are?" The blond knight of the group asked in low voice to his partner referring to the Amazons.

"No Jaune." She replied. "They're something that I've never seen, nor heard of."

"Wooo." The orange-haired female of the group let out as she looked at the four humanoid figures before her. "Maybe they're Human Grimm? Maybe they're created creatures? Maybe they're created Human Grimm? What do you think Ren?" Nora asked her friend.

"I can't really say Nora." The magenta-eyed boy replied, the black haired girl for her part only looked at them with an analytical look.

" _Why do they remember me of something?"_ It was the thought of the black girl. However, a certain sound and shadowmade them turn to the air, where a certain giant black bird changed its course towards them again.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." Jaune observed and pointed with his finger at the Nevermore of before. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss commented the blond. "Our objective is right in front of us." She said, referring to the chess pieces on the pillars.

"She's right." Ruby joined in. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live." Jaune simplified. "That is an idea I can get behind."

 **"Zero, do you think we should continued helping these guys?"** Omega asked his team leader back with his team after seeing the new resolve of the eight teens.

 **"I don't think so Omega."** His leader responded. **"We have helped them in what they needed, they should be more than capable enough to do the rest by themselves."**

 **"So, do we retreat Zero?"** Neo asked.

 **"As I stated before, I think we did what we had to already."** Zero pointed. **"They shouldn't need our help any..."** However, he couldn't continue as he heard a slight growl in the air, along with a screech that made the four Amazon turn towards the trees behind them.

"Wait a moment, what about those guys?" Yang asked back in the group, pointing the Amazons with a finger.

"I don't think we should care for them." Weiss said. "We have more important things right now, and for what we have seen, those four...things, should be more than capable to handle themselves, whatever they are."

 **"Crap!"** The four teenagers heard one of the creatures saying, and before they could process what he said, a loud screech, and growls made them see what was coming: From the woods, still at a large distance from them, a large group of Beowolves was moving towards the place. And as if that wasn't enough, they looked then upwards to find a second Nevermore flying to their position. The four Amazons, seeing the panoram, turned towards the teens and regrouped with them.

"That's...a LOT of Grimm." Jaune managed to say.

 **"Yeah, but now it ISN'T the best time to talk about this."** Alpha responded.

"I think it's time we get moving out of here!" Ren stated.

" **Even so, I don't think that it will be so easy."** Neo interrupted. **"Even if you only have to go back wherever you must go, we're with two Nevermores and a good group of Beowolves in pursuit, and experience has told me that even if we flee, they will reach us at some point and we won't have choice but to fight."**

"But what other options do we have?" The blonde excused themselves, without questioning his 'experience'. "Right now there's too many Grimm to fight without killing ourselves."

" **That would be right…if we were normal creatures."** Zero commented, pointing at his team. **"Unfortunately for those things, we aren't normal creatures!"**

" **We will go with your plan, but if those Grimm manage to reach us, then we will have no other option but to fight."** Omega proposed them. **"We will have to divide and overcome those things if we want to get out alive from this one."**

"Sounds like a plan." Pyrrha commented. "Alright we will go with it… Omega was it?"

" **That's right."** Said Amazon said back, Ruby and Jaune for their parts went for the objects and took them, the Beowolves, Nevermores for their part began approaching even more, and back with the Deathstalker, it continued trying to get its tail out of the ice and lance, actually managing to crack both, and started to free itself from the weapon that kept it pinned to the ground.

"Time we left." Ren said.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby said and the group of twelve began walking away, the blonde and black haired girl staying behind some seconds for a reason before they too began to walk away.

* * *

 **Some kilometers away from that place:**

We're right now in front of a cliff, where a middle-aged man stood looking at the images that he could get of the initiation with his scroll. The man had silver hair and brown eyes, and was wearing shaded glass spectacles, along with an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green sheer, also wearing black trouser shoes long, dark-green pants, in his left hand he had a cane of black wood and a metal handle. He was actually seeing the students fleeing from the hordes of Grimm, but what had caught his attention right now, were the humanoid creatures that interrupted the initiation, and were actually helping the huntsmen-in-training fulfill their objective.

"Hmmm… Another group of pieces has entered into the field." The man said. "And this is a very unexpected one."

"Ozpin!" A voice called the man whose name is Ozpin. "Are you really okay with what's happening out there?"

The man turned back to see a light-blonde, middle-aged woman, she had green eyes and was wearing thin ovular glasses, along with a white, long-sleeved pleated top with gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist, also wearing a black, high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings, she had black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is black on the outside and purple on the inside.

"Don't worry Glynda." Ozpin told the blonde woman. "As long as they remain with those four no harm should come to the rest."

"Do you really think that they will be able to handle all those Grimm?" Glynda asked the man in a doubtful tone.

"I **know** , that they will be capable of doing it." Ozpin replied with confidence. "Those four wouldn't have reached this far if they weren't capable of handling a problem like this one." He then went back to the scroll to see again the 12 people, focusing mostly on the Amazons again. "The question is: How far will they reach, before they won't be able to get up again?" The scroll continues focusing the four Amazons, before teleporting to the place the 12 were.

* * *

 **Back into the forest:**

The group continued running through the forest, this time getting near some ruins but still being surrounded by trees, the Beowolves, the two Nevermores, and the reintegrated Deathstalker being on their tails, still hunting them.

" **Those things won't stop, will they?"** Alpha commented in annoyance as he looked at the Grimm following them.

" **No, they definitely want us dead."** Neo replied.

During this moment is that one of the two Nevermore flew faster, and then it began the attack, launching a barrage of its feathers at the group.

"Incoming!" Weiss warned the others, the feathers getting closer and closer.

" **Neo! Alpha! Omega!"** The leading Amazon called his comrades. **"Ultimate Defense!"**

Right after the words left from Zero's mouth, the others three Amazons immediately knew what they had to do and turned to the feather's barrage, Neo went first, and used his semblance to put a big glass-like barrier in front of all the group, Alpha and Omega went after, Alpha punched the Ground with Earth Shadow, and used the earth dust to create an earth wall between Neo and his reflector, finally, Omega reinforced Alpha's earth wall using the ice dust of Final Edge.

A part of the barrage was reflected back to the Nevermore, some of the feathers clashed against others and fell to the ground, some of them actually managed to land hits in the Nevermore that let out a squawk of pain in response. Finally, when the reflector of Neo couldn't resist more and broke, the rest of the barrage crashed against the earth and ice barrier that only went down once the last feather hit it.

"It worked!" Jaune happily commented. But that happiness wouldn't last much more since the Nevermore recovered fast from the hits produced by its **own** feathers and went towards them again.

" **No time to lose!"** Omega exclaimed before all of them ran again, the Nevermore still giving them chase, not to mention the rest of the horde that was still following.

" **Zero!"** Alpha called his leader. **"Permission to go against that thing?"**

" **You know what to do!"** Said Amazon responded, and in less than a second, Alpha had jumped high in the air thanks to the gravity dust. He followed then by using the wind dust and his semblance once again to fly against the Nevermore head-to-head.

" **Hello birdie!"** He said before putting his hand on the left knob of the driver and rolled it forward and back into place.

 **Violent Strike!**

Alpha then used his semblance to cover his right feet in ice using the ice dust, creating multiple icicles on it, and also covered it on lightning and wind.

" **Storm Kick!"** He declared before sending the roundhouse kick at the Nevermore, that sent it off of course, the kick electrified it, along with stabs and cuts on its head as result.

"Gods, how much power do you have in those kicks of you?" Yang asked in disbelief after seeing how Alpha managed to produce damage on the Nevermore just using a kick, and also referring to the kick that Zero used on the Deathstalker before.

" **Would you trust me if we told you we also don't know?"** Omega said.

"Are you serious?" Weiss asked them, just before the red Amazon fell back to the ground at her side.

" **Oh yeah."** Alpha said. However the happiness wouldn't last much more, since now that the group was leaving the forest behind, and entering onto a plain still with ruins at their sides, the other Nevermore flew past them and then turned back, making the groups take cover behind the pillars of the ruins, as the bird-like Grimm landed onto a rock tower and let out a screech.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said from behind Ruby.

"Do you guys think that you could do the same as before?" Jaune asked the Amazons as the Nevermore ended its screech.

" **I don't think so buddy."** Zero replied.

" **Unfortunately he is right."** Alpha commented. **"I have spent nearly all my supply of dust."**

" **Same with me."** Omega added.

" **And I don't think that I can put another reflector again"** Neo said. **"I may have a lot of aura left, but since I haven't eaten anything, I'm right now without much energy."**

And as if that wasn't enough, the sound of trees breaking, howls and growls, made the group turn back to see the incoming Beowolves and Deathstalker.

"Oh, man, run!" Jaune exclaimed, making all of them get out from their hiding positions and run straight forward to avoid being caught by the Deathstalker and Beowolves.

"Nora, distract it." Ren told the orange-haired girl, moving out of their pillar, the two evaded a barrage of feathers from the Nevermore, before said girl took out her grenade launcher, and shot out multiple grenades, one of them exploded right before the Nevermore's head, and the others in the air. Nora continued shooting, but she didn't realized of the Deathstalker and two Beowolves that were about to hit her, when Ren and Blake hit the Deathstalker in the head with their respective weapons, Stormflower and Gambol Shroud just in time to stop it for a while, and Zero created a clone to slash the two Beowolves at the same time, and then transformed Savage Judge onto its cannons form to shoot two bullets at the Deathstalker, time that Weiss used to get Nora out of place by summoning a glyph beneath her feet and jumped away with her.

After that, the three ran away, while the others reached a ruined bridge. Pyrrha then stopped in place and transformed her weapon, Miló into rifle form and shot at the Deathstalker, but not doing damage from what it could be seen, action that Ren imitated by shooting his automatic twin pistols but not getting a better result. Thankfully the Deathstalker couldn't go over the bridge so it stopped there its persecution and all the group began running through the bridge, however, the Beowolves still could follow, yet, some of them were shot down thanks to a blue and gray Amazon.

" **Get moving!"** Neo told them, inciting them to continue moving. **"This won't stop them."**

Some Beowolves actually managed to reach him, so Neo dashed forward in response and slashed at one with Moon Guardian's blades, but that left open for the claws of another Beowolf that slashed at his exposed back, but Neo ignored the hit and immediately shot it in the head, he then turned back and slashed another one. He then saw two other Beowolves and shot a bullet with his twin pistols, with enough precision to get two simultaneal headshots, a last Beowolf reached him, but it was cut down by a sword before it could launch even a claw.

" **Need a hand?"** Omega asked as he sent two slashes that killed two other Beowolves.

" **Not really."** Neo responded before shooting down a last Beowolf. **"Let's get moving before the rest reaches us."**

But as the two Amazons were about to catch the rest of the group, the Nevermore flew by and crashed against the bridge, shattering it, and splitting them in two groups: in one side were Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora and Alpha. Jaune got up from the floor while Ruby shot some bullets with Crescent Rose in its sniper rifle form at the Nevermore, and saw the situation the others ended in: Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Omega, Neo and Zero had to defend against the horde of Beowolves and the Deathstalker.

" **Dammit! This isn't good!"** Neo exclaimed as he shot the last clip of his twin pistols and quickly put another pair of magazines in them. In front of him, Omega had Final Edge in its twin sabers mode and was taking care of any Beowolf that approached him, and Zero used his copies to help them defend against them. Pyrrha and Ren shot their weapons, taking down any Beowolf that approached them, as well shooting at the Deathstalker, but without doing the damage they would want, Blake for her part, cut down using Gambol Shroud in katana form all the Beowolves that went against her, she then tried to attack the Deathstalker, but her slashes barely left scratches against the thick bone armor of the scorpion-like Grimm.

"Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune said, seeing as how they were in problems. "They need help!"

"Let's do this!" Nora said with her weapon in grenade launcher form, Alpha being right now behind the blond knight.

" **Couldn't have said it better."** Alpha said.

"Yeah, but, uh…I can't make that jump." Jaune let out seeing as how the bridge was broken and how they would have to jump a large distance to reach the other side.

However, Nora didn't care and sent the blond back hitting him with her weapon, before transforming it into a great hammer, and ran forward, preparing to hit the end of the bridge with her weapon.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune tried to protest, but the girl already had smashed the end of the bridge, creating a lever effect that threw Jaune to the other side, as she put her weapon with the head touching the floor, before pressing the trigger in the handle that caused an explosion that launched her to the air, and flying right onto the Deathstalker's head.

"Smash!" The orange haired girl yelled as she hit the head of the creature with her hammer, which actually seemed harmed from the hit, the Deathstalker tried then to hit her with its sting, but Nora pressed the trigger again, causing another explosion that sent her back and evaded the attack that hit the ground in place of her, however, the recoil caused her to hit Blake that fell off, but she actually managed to throw her weapon attached with a ribbon as a grapping hook to a part of the bridge and maneuvered through the air, reaching the Nevermore using her semblance and slashed it on the head with her weapon in default mode a few times, before setting her feet on the back of the giant bird and slashing again at its exposed back, she then jumped off, landing aside Ruby's position on the ruins.

" **She's crazy, but has style."** Alpha commented about Nora antics before running forward and jumping as far as he could, actually reaching the other side without much problems, he prepared his stance and immediately sent a fist forward against a Beowolf, and then doing a backflip along with an upwards kick to hit another Beowolf back. Seeing as how more were incoming, he activated his Driver.

 **Violent Slash!**

Using the last of his lightning dust reserve and his semblance, he moved as fast as he could, slashing many Beowolves with the fins on his forearms in just a few seconds, he then stopped moving just to kick straight a last Beowolf on its head with enough force to break it. He then head the sound of something falling apart, to see that the Nevermore had destroyed a part of the ruins where the others were at, while the other four other teens were on the part of the bridge that still remained, but was soon to fall apart with the Deathstalker right in front of them, unfortunately he didn't have time to worry for them, since the Beowolves weren't stopping their charge.

" **I think it's my time to do this then."** Omega said as he jumped back to evade some Beowolves claws, some of them nearly hitting him, he sheathed Final Edge and grabbed the right knob of his Driver in sickle mode.

 **Violent Break!**

Activating his semblance, he transformed the small sickle onto a big scythe, he dashed forward and spun into place to cut any Beowolf that dared to get near him. He then looked to the teens fighting the Deathstalker that were in that moment over the portion of the bridge that was beginning to fall down.

" **Shouldn't we help them?"** Omega asked the others, as he swung his scythe at the incoming Beowolves.

" **Our objective right now is to take care of the Beowolves."** Neo replied his teammate question while he shot forward. **"They should be capable enough to fight that thing, but these Beowolves will cause them problems if they join the Deathstalker, we barely held them back when the Nevermore destroyed the bridge."**

The four Amazons continued their fight, Omega now took out Final Edge again, and using it in conjunction with the scythe, he sent devastating slashes at the creatures before they could reach him. Alpha punched all the Grimm that he found in his path, sometimes getting slashed by the Beowolves claws, but he didn't mind and continued fighting as if nothing happened. Neo continued shooting at the Beowolves with his high-caliber twin pistols, and occasionally slashed the ones that got too near. Finally, Zero responded all the slashes of the Beowolves with Savage Judge's ones, he then transformed it onto its cannons form, and launched shot after shot at the Beowolves.

" **There shouldn't be many Beowolves left."** Neo observed as how their enemies began reducing their numbers. **"The hunt will end in just a few minutes more."**

However, a factor that they had forgotten had made appearance again, and the four Amazons had the luck to barely react on time to evade multiple feathers that were shot straight at them, and kept pinned to the ground after impacting. The Amazons looked upwards to see how the Nevermore from before had appeared again and let out a screech in challenge.

" **We're fools, how could we have forgotten the other Nevermore!?"** Omega asked themselves.

" **With all this fight, it doesn't surprises me that we forgot it."** Neo commented.

" **And there it comes for another barrage!"** Alpha warned them, making them move to not being stabbed with those feathers, luckily for them, the horde of Beowolves, or more like the ones that remained, were right now getting away from the place, but that still left the Nevermore in play.

" **Dammit, how are we supposed to end with that one!?"** Omega asked the others while still looking at the Nevermore. **"We know that thing won't go down with some shots of our weapons."**

" **Easy…"** Zero responded his comrade before turning to the red Amazon. **"Alpha, do you still have some gravity dust?"**

" **I think that I'm getting what you're planning."** He says to his team leader. **"And yes, I still have a last reserve."** He says before looking up at the Nevermore that turned back at them. **"Still, it will be just one chance…But it's worth a shot."**

" **Then prepare yourselves, because it's now or never!"** Zero said to his team, all of them looking towards the Nevermore, and in just a second, the barrage of feathers was launched.

" **Now!"** All of them said at unison, and ran forward while sidestepping all the feathers that came on their way, all of them looking the Nevermore's movements, and when it was about to fly over them, they started their move.

" **Alpha!"** Zero yelled, and the red Amazon used the gravity dust to send a wave that they took advantage of to jump upwards just adobe the Nevermore and then fell back down.

 **Violent Punish!**

 **Violent Slash!**

 _ **Blade Loading!**_

 **Dai Setsudan!**

" **Graaahhh!"** All the Amazons yelled in group, and launched their respective attacks onto the Nevermore, Neo and Zero managing to slash its wings, Zero's cut actually managing to separate the limb from the Grimm, while Neo's caused a deep cut that even if the Nevermore hadn't lost the other wing, it wouldn't have been capable of continue flying. Omega for his side cut through the Grimm's throat, but without decapitating the creature, while Alpha slashed its tail, producing another deep cut.

The Amazons eventually landed on the floor in a crouching position, the Nevermore could only stay on the air a second after their attack before falling down, and crashing against the floor just behind the four enhanced teens, who let out a victory roar in group, which hopefully would make sure that no Grimm will come in near.

"Wow!" A voice said from their backs, to the one they turned to find the four huntsmen-in-training that were fighting the Deathstalker, this last one lay down dead behind them, with its sting piercing its head.

"Yeah, wow indeed." Another voice was heard from their backs, belonging to a certain blonde, they turned to see the four girls that fought the other Nevermore, actually getting to the other side of the bridge thanks to Weiss glyphs.

" **Hehe, That's...How this things...Are done..."** Alpha said, before collapsing on the ground, the same happening to the others, along with hard breathing coming from all of them.

"Hey! Are you guys ok?" Ruby asked in concern as she and the others approached them.

" **We will be okay…"** Omega managed to tell them. **"We are just tired…And hungry."** He said as his skin suddenly became gray and steam surged from him, the same happening to his teammates, clouding the vision of the other eight teens.

"What the…?" Weiss asked as she covered her face with her arm from the steam, it just continued for a few seconds, before dissipating.

"Are you…?" Yang began, but she stopped as she saw at where Team CANG was with widened eyes. "…The hell!" She exclaimed loud, and the others having similar reactions since where there was four humanoid creatures so unlike anything they had seen before, they found themselves speechless when they saw four teens pretty much their age in front of them.

"What!" The eight yelled at unison.

"Those things…it was you!?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Would you shut up for a second!?" Cyan yelled in protest. "If you hadn't seen us, we're pretty much tired from all that fighting and we would like some peace for a moment!"

And it wasn't an exaggeration, all the members of Team CANG were right now sitting on the ground and still breathing hard and had tired looks on their faces.

"We're sorry." Pyrrha said speaking for all of them. "But I won't lie, it's just that we never thought for a moment that you were…humans? It's just that with the whole 'monster' thing we never thought it for a second…That would explain how is that you have all those weapons."

"Who…What are you four?" Ruby asked them, Cyan looked at the rest of his team, all of them looking at their leader, and all of them just assented. He then looked back at her and responded:

"We're…The Amazons."

"Amazons?" The girl repeated in curiosity.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked him.

"We were all part of a biologic experiment." Gray answered from their back, making her to look at him. "That's all that we can say."

"See?" Nora said as she elbowed Ren on the shoulder. "Told ya!"

"Biologic experiment?" Blake asked this time, with a hint of distrust coming from her mouth, which passed unnoticed for the rest, but that Cyan actually noted. Her question, however, was interrupted by the sound of propellers, that caused dust and leaves began flying away. They looked upwards to see a bullhead slowly descend at a side of them.

After the vehicle finally landed, a door opened, and the silver haired man of before, along with his blonde companion descended from the vehicle.

"Good job, students." Ozpin said after he put feet on the ground.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby said.

"Wait a moment…" Cyan said as he got up from the ground and approached the man. "Did you just say Ozpin?" He asked the silver eyed girl.

"Yes?" She responded, not understanding the question.

"So, we finally meet face to face, Cyan Woodgate." The man said back, surprising the group of eight teenagers.

"Wait…You know him?" Weiss asked Cyan.

"More like we were sent to meet him." He explained. "We were told to meet a man named Ozpin in Vale, of course, I didn't knew that the man that we were looking for was a part of Beacon Academy."

"Headmaster to be precise Cyan." The man told him.

"Whew!" Alex let out as he got up from the ground. "Talk about a lucky coincidence."

"Funny enough, if it wasn't because of our deviation we wouldn't have found him so easily." Gray said as he approached him along with Noir.

"Alex Ventum, Noir Spectrum, and Gray Storm." Ozpin said. "It's good to see that you're all in good conditions."

"Heh, with all that odyssey we're lucky to still be alive." Noir commented with crossed arms, until a certain sound came from his stomach, as well from the rest of his teammates.

"Huh, Ozpin, would you mind?" Cyan asked with a sweatdrop. "We're hungry and we would be happy to have something to eat right now."

"Don't worry Cyan." Ozpin responded him. "Now, if all of you don't mind, the bullhead it's ready to take you all back to Beacon." The headmaster commented, referring to all the teenagers that were there.

That said, the twelve teens, along with the headmaster and his assistant entered the vehicle and flew back to the academy.

* * *

 **Time later, Beacon Grounds:**

"So, this is Beacon Academy." Noir comments after seeing the beautiful sight before him after getting out of the bullhead, a construction that was pretty much a castle, with a tower being higher than the rest, they were right now in the main avenue of the Academy, full of glass and some plants at the sides, in front of them a statue of two huntsmen, a man and a woman standing over a rock, with a Beowolf on the floor beneath the rock.

"Definitely a good place to rest a little after all that hard travel." Alex adds.

"Alright, this is where we part ways, students." Ozpin tells the eight teenagers that recently have finished their initiation. "You're free to wander around the Academy for now. We will call you at the night to the amphitheater where we will finally receive yourselves as Beacon students."

"What about them?" Weiss asks the headmaster, referring to the four Amazons.

"I will have a little chat with these four at Beacon's tower." Ozpin explains her before turning towards the four. "There's a lot to talk about." He says.

"Hey, what about our meal?" Noir then asks Ozpin.

"Don't worry about that." He tells Noir. "I have food prepared for you in my office. Now, if you four follow me." That said, he turned towards the Academy and walked with them with an objective: the tower. Meanwhile, the other eight students continued staring at them while they walked away.

"That was definitely an interesting experience, I guess?" Ruby said breaking the silence.

"No commentaries." Her sister said. "Those four were definitely something. What do you guys think?" She said, turning to the others.

"I won't deny it, I was never expecting a group of four teenagers to be a group of 'humanoid creatures'." Weiss told them. "But I still don't know what to think about them."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked the white haired heiress.

"They claimed to have been part of a biologic experiment." Weiss pointed. "And from what we heard from them, they were told to come here to meet Ozpin. But what would those four come here to?"

"Maybe they're here to enroll at Beacon?" Ruby proposed, making everyone turn at her. "What? I mean, they technically passed the initiation along with us."

"That might be a possibility." Blake opined. "Although they didn't say very much about them back in the forest. A lot of things could be expected from them." Blake concluded, with a face that showed distrust for those four. _"They said they were Amazons,…Could it be…?"_

 **In Beacon's tower:**

After ascending using an elevator, the four Amazons found themselves in what was Ozpin's office. In front of them was a desk with a chair, and there were various gears that moved constantly in the room, behind the desk was a window that showed the courtyard of the Academy, as well as some buildings of this one.

"Now, would you like some boiled eggs?" Ozpin asked them, taking a container from the desk that had a dozen of eggs. In less than a second, eight eggs were taken by the four teens and started eating immediately.

"Thanks for the snack Ozpin." Cyan thanked him before biting part of his half-eaten egg.

"Not that I complain, but, how did you exactly know what we needed to eat?" Gray asked him as he finished one of his eggs.

"No rush in here." Ozpin told him as he sat down in his chair. "I will tell you everything you want once you have finished your food."

"Well, I already finished mine." Noir commented, his food already finished.

"I'm also ready." Alex said from behind him, with some rests of his boiled eggs on his mouth.

"And we've also finished ours." Cyan and Gray told him. "Now, if you would make the honors."

"As you want…" Ozpin responded.

"Alright, the first thing that I must ask, is why we were sent in here specifically?" Cyan asked the headmaster. "We didn't exactly receive an explaination of the heads of the Nozama Company to be precise, other than a name."

"Actually, I asked myself the same once you told me that you were sent here." Ozpin told them.

"I'm sorry? Did we heard that thing right?" Noir asked Ozpin blinking a few times.

"Trust me, I'm not lying." Ozpin said to Noir. "You must actually know, that I opposed completely when the Nozama Company of Weapons and Technology presented me the project." He commented, surprising them.

"Wait, you knew about the Project Infinity!?" Cyan questioned him.

"The one and the same." Ozpin responded. "I am, actually, one of the people that tries to protect Remnant the most, you could say. That's why they came to consult me to begin with."

"You opposed…And yet they continued with it." Gray supposed, supporting himself against the wall. "Am I alright?"

"Unfortunately, that's right" Ozpin admitted. "I warned them that they were playing with powers that they wouldn't be capable of control. Yet, they ignored my warnings, and then the events ended leading to you four."

"They asked for your help to see if they could repair what they had done." Cyan said with some anger in his voice.

"Indeed. And then, is when they told me of the Amazon initiative." Ozpin continued. "However, this time they started it without asking me first. That's when I knew about the creation of your team, and some of the specifications of you four." He explained.

"So, they sent us to the person that warned them the most and ignored them." Alex commented. "Is this just ironic? Or they did it as a way to repair their errors from the past?"

"Maybe because they didn't have anybody else to trust you to." Ozpin told him. "For all that I know, only me, and the heads of the Nozama Company knew about all of this, and since they have disappeared by now…" He continued as he put out a scroll with a specific news, which took all the group attention.

 _Slash marks found in the bodies point to an attack before the fire started_

 **NOZAMA COMPANY HAS BEEN BURNED DOWN COMPLETELY.**

 _A terrorist attack? Has the White Fang took part on the incident?_

"So, everything and everyone that helped and trained us really has disappeared." Noir said, with some sadness behind his voice.

"And, we don't have a place to go back." Cyan added, some anger behind his words. "Dammit!"

"Cool down." Alex told his leader and put a hand on his shoulder, while Alex wouldn't show it, he was also greatly affected that everything had disappeared, but managing to keep his fury in control. "We need to stay calm, anger won't solve anything as things are the way they are."

"Alex is right." Gray supported, and approached his leader. "Unfortunately, it happened, and there was nothing in our power to prevent the attack, it was too sudden, even if we don't want to accept it." He then positioned himself in front of him and looked at Cyan in the eyes. "But right now, we must continue the mission that they've left us: Protect the armlet at any cost, and once the time is ready, we will counterattack."

Those words made the blue haired boy go back to normal before looking at his teammate, only nodding in agreement before turning to Ozpin.

"Counterattack?" Ozpin asked them incredulously. "I understand that you want to go against **them**. But do I have to remind you that your main objective right now is to keep the GiGi Armlet out of their hands?"

"But what choice do we have?" Cyan asked back. "If things continue the way they are going, then more people will be in middle of this chaos. If we go and defeat them everything would be over."

"It's not as simply as you may think, Cyan." Ozpin explained. "And yes, all of you are exceptional, and your Amazon forms aren't an exception. But what you're fighting against is a full organization, and not only they have numbers, but even if you managed to defeat all the ones beneath their leader, the leader has enough power to take all of you, **by his own.** " Ozpin declared, surprising the Amazons with his words.

"Wait, are you kidding us?" Noir asked in disbelief, but Ozpin quickly negated with his head.

"As you are right now, you would do nothing against him." Ozpin told him. "He not only has the GaGa Armlet, but he is capable of use it at its full potential, something that you **still** aren't capable of doing by will." He said, looking at Cyan as he widened his eyes.

"Full…Potential." He let out, an image of him being completely covered in a white light appearing for a brief second.

"Not only that, but you're still teenagers, and even though you have trained a lot, you still have a lot of room to improve." Ozpin added, all the members of Team CANG looking down, he had reason in that they were mere teens, and if what he said about the leader was true…Then they had nothing to do right now, Cyan then looked at Ozpin again, looking for advice.

"What should we do then?" He asked him, and Ozpin looked at him back.

"I have a proposition for all of you." He said.

"Proposition?" Alex asked.

"What do you propose?" Gray asked the headmaster.

"Let me show you something." Ozpin told them as he took his scroll and after some minutes he showed them another news, this time their eyes widened, this time, in comparison with the last one, which had its time, this one was just from yesterday.

 **100 PEOPLE HAS BEEN DECLARED DISAPPEARED IN TWO MONTHS.**

"What are you implying Ozpin?" Cyan asked him after reading the titular.

"The Black Salamander is making their move already." He responded, leaving them dumbfounded.

"How can you say that it's them and not others?" Noir asked him.

"Pretty easy, Noir, the only other people that one could think about this subject is the White Fang." Gray told them, making them nod. "However, that group has no reasons to do this, and as if that wasn't enough, there's no distinction between human or faunus, only they could be doing this."

"But, why would they be kidnapping people? They mostly destroy, they have never acted this way." Alex questioned.

"Something must have happened, and I can tell it won't be good." Gray concluded.

"...Alright, where do you want to go with this Ozpin?" Cyan asked him after a moment of silence.

"My proposition is to give you a place here in Beacon, as students." Ozpin explained him.

"Students?" Cyan asked in curiosity.

"You mentioned to meet me in Vale, am I right?" The headmaster asked him, receiving a nod. "In other words, they may know you're here, but not exactly where." He told them, picking their curiosity. "For one, not anyone can enter in here without an authorization, so they can't enter here by normal means, and if they still haven't managed to get your true identities then even better for all of you."

"So, we basically use this place as a hideout." Cyan supposed. "And even if the Black Salamander sees us entering a Bullhead to Beacon, they would probably think we're just random students of the Academy."

"That's right, in a way." Ozpin continued. "While you remain here, you can make investigations about what the Black Salamander are doing here in Vale and their purpose with all those kidnappings. But at the same time, you can get some valuable experience from this place, as well becoming true huntsmen which will allow you move to anywhere you want without many problems."

"So we become true huntsmen, we get better than now, and investigate all regarding the Black Salamander at the same time." Alex said with a grin. "I think that in a way now I know what those guys were thinking with sending us to you Ozpin."

"So, what do you say?" Ozpin asked them, making them look at each other, just to nod at each other after a few moments.

"We…Have already taken a decision." Cyan responded the headmaster.

* * *

 **That night, Beacon's amphitheater:**

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." Ozpin called from the stage they had set up, as images of the four mentioned teens appeared on the screens of the amphitheater. "The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…Team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by: Cardin Winchester." Claps from the people in the place were heard as the four boys descended from the stage, before four others took their places.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." He started again as the four teens stepped in front of Ozpin, and the images of them appeared on screen. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…Team JNPR (Juniper)." Again, claps were heard from the people. "Lead by: Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" Said boy asked in surprise. "L-Lead by…?"

"Congratulations grown man." Ozpin felicitated the blond boy, which received a punch in the shoulder from Pyrrha that made him fall to the floor.

"And finally." Ozpin continued as the four descended and the four girls that fought the Nevermore stepped up. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." He pronounced, as the images of them appeared on the screens. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by: Ruby Rose." He said, surprising Weiss, who looked at Ruby, which was as surprised as her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged her sister.

"And finally… I would like to make a special announcement." Ozpin continued. "If you would come to the stage…" Ozpin said, as four figures stepped on, making the eight teens widen their eyes in surprise at who they were.

"Wait…What?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Aren't them…?" Ruby let out.

The four teens in front of Ozpin were none other than the four enhanced teens they met during their initiation.

"This four teens have appeared at the last minute for the initiation." Ozpin explained to everyone in the amphiteather. "Yet, after seeing their combat skills, I have given them an opportunity in the Academy." He said before turning towards the four Amazons. "Cyan Woodgate, Alex Ventum, Noir Spectrum, Gray Storm." Again, images of the mentioned appeared on screen. "From now on you will work together as Team CANG (Arcane). Lead by: Cyan Woodgate."

"You must be joking." Weiss complained.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin mentioned.

 _"Don't doubt that Ozpin."_ All the Amazons thought in their heads. _"This indeed will be, an interesting year."_

 **Meanwhile in an unknown place:**

A figure moved towards a dark place, the figure was completely covered in a hood, and was using a black leather suit, along with black boots, he knelt towards what it could barely be seen as some kind of throne.

 **"So, do we have news about the Amazons?"** Somebody within the darkness asked the hooded figure.

"Unfortunately no, great leader." The hooded figure responded. "Our scouts have reported that the party we had in the Emerald Forest was completely wiped, everything points that the Amazons were the ones to take them out. Also, from what we could gather on the site, it looks like the bearer of the GiGi Armlet managed to unleash its true potential a second time, once again they left no witnesses, because of that we still haven't managed to know their human identities."

 **"The bearer of the GiGi Armlet has been progresing. Each day that passes makes the Amazons stronger, they need to be killed for good."**

"Don't worry my lord." The hooded figure reassured him. "That dying man confesed that they were sent to Vale, we won't have to wait much for them to appear if they plan to end our plans in that city. The Amazons will come for us, and that will lead us to the armlet." He said, with an almost maniatical grin on his face.

 **"I have no doubts, and once it happens I expect that you won't fail me."** The voice said, before letting out an evil laugh. **"This world, will be MINE."**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the second episode, now, next episode will probably take even more time, since I have to update my other Xover, but I will do all what I can in order to update as soon as possible. Goodbye, Alphazero524, disconnecting.**


	3. The first day

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A single spotlight turns on i the middle of the darkness, revealing...**

 **ORE, FURATABI SANJOU!**

 **Me...**

 **YEAH! After a long time without appearing...I'm back buddies!**

 _ **"So you've finally decided to come back?"**_

 **Of course I have!...Wait a moment, what are you four doing here?  
**

 _ **"And you're the one that asks us that after leaving us for nearly half a year!?"**_ **The ones that were saying those words, if you haven't figured yet, are our four protagonists...Which aren't very happy that I left them in the dark for all this time.  
**

 **CANG: _Of course we are! Especially with everything that you've planned for the future and we're still stuck at the beginning!  
_**

 **Yeah, sorry buddies, hopefully this won't happen again. But I seriously had problems writing this episode, in fact I lost the count of how many times I wrote and rewrote again since I wasn't liking how it went. Some parts were changed only a little while others...Had to be rewritten completely, which is why I delayed this episode for such a long time, and also because I wanted to update my previous ones before I published this. Fortunately for you, my dear readers, is that this is the longest chapter I have written until now: 15k words. Let's hope next one comes sooner...  
**

 **Cyan: _You say that,_ y _et, you still haven't even started next episode._**

 **Hey, I'm just ending this one and updating the other two, can't you give me a break?**

 **Gray: _After having disappeared for nearly half a year, I don't think so._  
**

 ***Sigh* I guess that I will have to begin working soon and fast as a compensation for this.  
**

 **Anyways, now, moving into the reviews...**

 **SqueegeeWing: I don't know if you noticed the commentary I gave at the end of chapter 1, the thing is I'm South American, and english isn't my first language, a lot of what I write here is from what I remember of other fics I have read. Because of this is that I've complications whenever I write the episodes. However, I will try to change that in the future as I improve my writing skills.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks for following this history. You will see what happens in the future, because I don't lie when I say that I have a lot of ideas for the next volumes, including the powers of the Amazons. Now about the argument between Ruby and Weiss, you will have to see for yourself how it goes in this episode.**

 **Cross-Z Magma: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, si no te diste cuenta, soy Chileno, y se que hablas español porque he leido algo de le que has escrito. Espero que esta historia te de ideas para el futuro y para que mejores.**

 **And to our guest: Well, can't say I wasn't expecting that kind of commentary, now about what you said, if you don't like my story, then simply don't read, but I'm not going to stop this just like that because you say so. Though, at the same time I guess I should say thank you, because you've given me another story idea for the future, one which I plan to post after I've ended the first volume of this Xover.**

 **Now, let's begin the epis...**

 **I was interrupted when a door was opened.**

 **?: _Oi! Alpha! We have a complain!_**

 **Ups...It's them...Anyways, you continue reading the chapter while I deal with this.**

 **Oh, and before we start, I wanted to say something.**

 **Rest in peace Stan Lee!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The first day and new dangers ahead.**

After the formation of teams last night, the four Amazons immediately went to their assigned room, which, for surprise of them, was next to Team RWBY's one. After the events of last night the four teens ignored the presence of the eight teenagers that followed them close into their respective rooms, and immediately they fell asleep on their beds.

All of them were sleeping peacefully. After a long and hard travel, they deserved it, but their sleep wouldn't continue much more.

An alarm clock was in a desk in the middle of the four beds, the hour being the 6:59 AM, it then indicated the 7:00 AM and the alarm sounded. Three grunts could be heard while the gray haired member of the group just awoke without complains.

"Gods, what time is it?" The red eyed member of the group asked as he tried to sat in his bed, he was right now wearing only his red T-shirt and his jeans apart from his leather glove on his left arm.

"7:00 AM." Gray responded, wearing his gray long-sleeved T-shirt, silver tactical pants and a pair of gray-blue socks. "And don't complain, there's a lot to do before moving to classes."

"Really? Like what?" Noir asked from his bed, wearing his black tank-top and black jeans. "There isn't much to do, we practically have nothing to order since we don't have anything else besides our weapons and the clothes we have right now, isn't it?"

"You aren't wrong Noir." Cyan said as he sat in his bed, he was wearing his blue sleeveless T-shirt and shorts. "But we still have things to do. First, Ozpin said that he was gonna deliver us a small dust and ammo supply for our weapons, so we will have to take care of that, along with order our weaponry." He pointed. "Second, I don't know how many time we have been out there, but right now I think we should really take a bath. And finally, we have to prepare for our classes, which means getting dressed properly, and take breakfast before moving onto classes."

"Do you mind if I go first?" Alex asked as he pointed to the bathroom.

"No problem by me." Cyan said, his teammate immediately entering the bath. A moment later, Cyan went to the door and opened it to know if they had received their supply, only to find a cardbox on the floor in front of him. "Hmmm...I guess this is it." And took it with his hands back into the room

"That's the package from Ozpin, I suppose?" Gray asked his leader after seeing the box in his hands.

"I guess, he must have left it here in the middle of the night." Cyan responded before placing the box on the floor, he then opened it and saw vials of dust in it, along with some bullet clips. "This will serve for the time being, but we will have to go into Vale to buy more if we want to be in top condition at all times." Cyan analized as he took out the objects inside the box. "You guys know what to do." Noir and Gray nodded as they took out what they needed for their weapons along Cyan. Noir refueled his weapon with all the dust that he needed, which was mostly cristals, while Gray simply took part of the clips for his pistols since Alex also needed some of them when he used Final Edge in dual sword guns mode, and Cyan took some clips for Savage Judge.

A moment later, Alex went out of the bathroom, now dressed in the Beacon's Academy uniform, which consisted in a black suit outlined with gold, along with a blue vest and a white shirt and a red tie underneath, along with black pants and black shoes. He was also wearing his red scarf.

"Alright guys, who's the next?" He asked as he then saw the box with supplies that was sent into their room.

"I will enter now." Gray said as he took a towel along with his own uniform and entered into the bath. "I saved you some clips by the way." He commented before closing the door.

"Thanks for that." Alex said as he then approached to the box and took out the remaining cristals of fire and ice dust and the last clips and proceeded to refill his own weapon.

* * *

 **Time later:**

The four teens now stood completely dressed into their uniforms, Gray and Noir used their uniforms as they were given, while their leader's one was slightly different: since he had the GiGi Armlet in his left arm, and unlike Alex and Gray's ones, his armlet limited the use of a sleeve in his left arm, he had to remove the left sleeve of his uniform, but he kept his green cape so it would still cover his upper left arm. There shouldn't be problems he concluded, since Ozpin knew he had that armlet in his left arm, and should know how much of a nuisance it was sometimes. They were eating some boiled eggs before starting classes.

"I hate these things." Noir commented while he fixed his tie after finishing his breakfast.

"You will have to get used to the uniform with the time." Gray said with his typical no emotion face. "After all it's Beacon's dress code, so no complains."

"Don't worry too much about using the uniform all the time Noir." Cyan told his teammate with a small smile. "It looks that we will have some sparring classes later today, and during that class all the students use their respective combat gear, so don't worry too much about the uniform."

"Sparring classes did you say?" The black haired member of the team asked, emotion clearly noted in his voice. "I'm now really excited."

"So, we will have some time to kick asses before the day ends, right?" Alex asked, also excited for this sparring class. "Finally we will see how much of a show we can put compared to other people of our age."

"Yeah, but don't get too excited about it." Gray interrupted. "For all we know, we are adove many people of our age in terms of combat, we don't want to cause a show in our first day."

"Always ruining the excitement as always Gray." Noir said now with an annoyed face. Gray said nothing in response.

"*Cough* Anyways..." Cyan said, breaking the silence after those last comments. "If you have finished your breakfast, we must get going already."

"What time is it?" Alex asked.

"8:40." Cyan responded. "And classes start at 9:00 AM. We won't be late, that's for sure."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gray asked. "I think it's time to finally start the first day of these four years ahead in this Academy."

That said, Team CANG proceeded to get out of their assigned room, and walked away to their first class.

"Now that I think about it, what do we have at our first class?" Noir asked in curiosity while they walked through one of the Academy's hallways.

"Grimm studies with professor Peter Port." Cyan answered. "Let's see how much we will be capable to learn of this person."

"I don't know what to think about that." Noir commented, in fact, he seemed to find the class boring. "I think that all of us learned a lot more by fighting Grimm during these last two years, apart from those basic knowledge books about Grimm that we had to read during our 'basic training'."

"Well, there's things that can only be archieved by experience." Gray stated, agreeding with his black haired teammate. "But since we are talking about a professional huntsman, he could end learning something that maybe we don't."

"Let's hope that you have reason Gray." Alex said, hopefully.

They finally reached the door where the classroom of Grimm studies was placed, they opened the door and entered into the room. There were some people already in the room, but surprisingly, none of the eight teens that they met yesterday was in the classroom. After a few seconds a person approached them, he was a man probably in early old age who had gray hair, and a big gray mustache, he was slightly overweight and was wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were brown, and had olive boots.

"I see that you have arrived." The man told them. "I'm Peter Port and I will be your teacher of Grimm studies." He presented himself. "Now, take a seat, class will start within a few minutes."

The four Amazons proceeded to take a seat as their 'teacher' asked them, the class would start in 5 minutes, time that they only used to take out their books and pencils in order to write what they needed to. However one question that didn't leave their head was where were the eight teens that they had just met yesterday. Class was about to start and, for some reason, they still hadn't appeared.

"Where do you think that those eight are right now?" Alex asked in curiosity.

"They're probably late." Gray responded. "They basically don't have anywhere else to be, and knowing a little about how they are, they will be arriving in...Three...Two...One..."

As if Gray was a forune teller, in the same moment he would have said zero, and at the same moment the hour was about to give the 9:00 AM, the door to the classroom opened and from it the group of eight teens that Team CANG met the day before appeared, the problem was that when Ruby entered first, now dressed in the female version of the Academy Uniform, which consisted in a red plaid skirt, long black stockings in her case (Since the stockings varied in length and they could use the one they wanted) and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt also with a red ribbon, along with her red hood; she tripped, and that caused that all the ones who came after her to also trip on, and all of them fell over the silver-eyed girl.

"That must have hurt." Noir commented about the scene in front of them.

"What did I say?" Gray remarked. "That wouldn't have happened if they had moved to here earlier. But since they left this for last minute, these things tend to happen."

After the showoff both teams caused, they excused themselves to the teacher, and then they took seats, the four girls of Team RWBY took seats right next to the four Amazons. Classes immediately started after that. The four members of CANG put attention to the professor, expecting that the classes were worth of their attention and looked at the drawings in the board of the different types of Grimm.

"Monsters! Demons!" Port said loud. "Prowless creatures of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey, Haha!"

 _"Ha! We should be the ones saying that."_ Noir thought in his head regarding the last sentence of Port. The rest of the class simply remained silent about Port's 'joke'.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." The teacher continued after the akward silence.

 _"We practically already do that."_ Team CANG thought on their heads at the same time.

"Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." Port mentioned as he walked from one side to the other of the room. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in: Huntsman! Huntresses." He stopped for a second to give Yang a quick wink that annoyed her. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

 _"Yeah, that's clear for me."_ Cyan thought with an annoyed face. _"Even more when we take into consideration those bastards."_ In his head, he had an image of humanoid-looking creatures that were covered in shadows.

"From what you ask?" Port asked. "Why, the very world!"

"Yeah!-" A random student exclaimed suddenly as he got up from his seat and raised a fist into the air, making the rest of the class turn towards him, he sat again in response after an awkward silence.

"That is what you are training to become." The professor continued. "But first, a story..."

 _"...What?"_ The four Amazons asked in their heads.

"A tale of a young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy..." Port started his story, something that made the students to lose any interest on the class, and now Cyan and the others had only one thought in their head, a thought that was probably the same one as the rest of the class:

 _"This. Is. Boring. As. HELL!"_

Because of this, most of the students ignored the lecture of the professor, and did whatever they could to pass the time.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man, 'Peter' he told me..."

 _"Gods, and I that thought all those readings that they gave us back in Atlas were boring."_ Alex told himself with an annoyed expression, until a laugh took him out of his thoughts, he looked towards where Team RWBY was seated and saw that the ones laughing were Ruby and Yang. The red hooded girl, seeing that she caught his attention, showed the paper that she had in her hands, which ended being a bad drawing of Port with lines that represented smell over him, and had written under it 'Prof. Poop', the red eyed Amazon couldn't contain himself and immediately let out a silent laugh along with her, action that was soon imitated by Noir and Cyan who also joined in after seeing the draw. All of this while Gray simply let out a small chuckle, however, they didn't pay attention that a certain white-haired heiress looking at them with an angry expression on her face.

However they had to suddenly put an end to their funny moment when the teacher coughed in front of the group, catching their attention and immediately getting silent.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity." Port proceeded. "And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." With that he finished and bowed in front of the entire class.

 _"Thanks to gods he ended."_ Cyan said with a thankful expression and a sweatdrop at the side of his head, the others barely putting any attention.

"The moral of this story?" Port asked. "A true huntsman must be honorable." He said this while Ruby was balancing a book with an apple on top on a pencil using her finger, and Weiss looked at her in anger. "A true huntsman must be dependable." This time Ruby fell asleep once again. "A true huntsman must be strategic." Ruby was picking her nose this time. "Well-educated and wise!" Weiss for her part looked as if she was about to explode, something that Cyan took notice of.

 _"Uh-Oh. This isn't looking good."_ He told himself. _"And Ruby definitely isn't helping."_

"So, who among you believes themselves to be embodiment of these traits?" The teacher asked.

"I..." Weiss was about to raise her hand.

"I do sir." But a certain Gray haired Amazon won her in the action. Weiss looked at him, clearly irritated because she just lose her opportunity of proving herself in front of the class. Gray simply looked at her in response.

"Well then, let's find out." Port told Gray as he then turned towards a cage next to him, where a pair of red eyes could be seen within the darkness of it. "Step forward and face your opponent."

 _"That cage was there all this time?"_ The other three members of Team CANG asked themselves before looking at Gray. _"Whatever."_ They thought with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Few minutes later:**

Gray had returned to the room now fully dressed in his typical combat gear and stood in front of the cage with crossed arms.

"Oh, so you won't bring your weapon out yet?" Port asked in curiosity as he saw that Gray didn't took out his respective weapons.

"Heh, I like to start fighting like this." Gray responded with a confident expression. "You can start, professor."

"Gray!" His team leader called. "You better show them how is that these things are done!"

"Count up with that." He responded with closed eyes and a small smirk in his face.

"He should be okay, right?" Ruby asked the rest of his team, Weiss simply ignoring her.

"Well, if he's capable of everything he did in the forest, he should be okay for this, don't you think Blake?" Yang let out her thoughts on the matter.

"That's about to be seen." She said as she put her attention on what was about to start.

"Alright. Let the match, begin." Port said as he, with an axe in his hand hit, and dropped the gate of the cage, a Boarbatusk being what was in the cage. The Grimm didn't think two times, and with a growl he charged at Gray, who simply remained in place as the Boarbatusk dangerously approached.

"Watch out!" Ruby exclaimed as it looked that the Grimm would hit his mark, but for surprise of everyone, Gray sidestepped in the last second, making the Boarbatusk continue moving forward until it crashed with the wall of the classroom.

"A Boarbatusk then?" He said as the Grimm tried to recompose itself, and Gray slowly turned towards it. "Five." He said with his hand opened. "This fight will be ended in five movements." He declared, making everyone gasp at his saying.

"Five movements?" Jaune asked from his seat in surprise. "Is that possible?"

"It's not impossible." Pyrrha commented back. "Though, Gray will have to be precise and fast in order to not fail."

"Something that won't be easy to do." Ren added, while Nora simply looked at the fight in excitement.

The Boarbatusk growled and moved forward again, this time rolling towards Gray who didn't move like the last time, however this time he didn't evade the attack, he waited until the Grimm was about to hit. "One!" And then delivered a left straight kick at the charging Boarbatusk and slowing it down, the Amazon now being slowly being pushed back by the rolling Grimm, something that surprised everyone in the room except for his own teammates.

This was a small secret of Gray: his left leg was like Alex's left hand and forearm, which gave him an incredible amount of strength. Gray then concentrated aura on the leg, and used it to finally send the Boarbatusk away.

The Boarbatusk stopped itself on its feet, and at this moment Gray started the second move. "Two!" From under his coat he took out Moon Guardians and shot two bullets per pistol, hitting the Grimm this time in the eyes to cegate it. "Three!" He immediately put his pistols again in his coat before charging forward towards the Boarbatusk and slided through the floor as he pointed at the belly of the creature with his left arm, and then, a spearhead attached with a wire was shot out from the left sleeve of his coat, the weapon met its objetive as then Gray got in his feet again and took the wire with his left hand.

"Four!" He jumped over the Boarbatusk and landed behind it, he then pulled the wire forward with as much strength as he could, making the creature lost balance and land on its back.

"Five!" From the right sleeve of Gray's coat a forearm blade extended, the forearm's blade was slightly smaller than the one he could use in his Amazon form. Without wasting more time he jumped with a backflip over the defenseless Grimm, and he disconnected the hook from the Grimm just before diving down with a downwards stab that hit the unprotected Belly of the Boarbatusk, killing it in the act.

All the class remained silent after the spectacle that the yellow eyed Amazon did. He said that he would end the fight against the Boarbatsuk in five movements...and he did it in a perfect motion. He received no damage except for maybe the clash that he did against the Grimm with his left leg. Five movements were used, no one was wasted. Gray had practically shown the others how's that you end with a Boarbatusk in a fast manner and without wasting time.

"Bravo! Bra-vo!" Port said while Gray retracted the forearm blade back into his sleeve. "It appears we're indeed in the presence of a true huntsmen in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

"Huh? When did he assign us readings?" Noir asked the others.

"I'm...not sure about that." Cyan responded his teammate as Gray approached to them.

"Geez Gray! Couldn't you have been a little less showy?" Alex asked him with a smile. "I thought that you said 'not put a show on the first day'?"

"I simply did what I had to do." Gray responded with his typical expression. "I practically did what the 'professor' should have done during the class in place of one of those histories of his."

"Well...If you say that..." Cyan commented.

"I suggest you to get moving." Gray told them as he began to get out of the classroom. "Next class is the sparring one."

"Finally! Just what I wanted!" Noir said with a grin.

"Let's get going then, Noir." His leader said as the others took their things and got out from the classroom.

Team CANG began moving through the hallways of the academy in direction to the amphiteather where the sparring classes would be done. During their way however, something caught their attention, and it was how Weiss moved apart from the rest of her team, and a concerned Ruby for what was happening went after her.

"Really, what's happening with her?" Alex asked in curiosity.

"She didn't want that Ruby became her team leader." Gray explained, making Alex look at him. "If you didn't see their expressions last night during the assignation of teams, Weiss was one of the most shocked once she heard that Ruby would lead them. And definitely, Ruby's actions today have made Weiss angry."

"It's not just that Ruby made her get angry nor just that she didn't want her as the leader." Noir added. "Something else is troubling Weiss, and I believe that I know what."

"Reminds you to something?" Cyan asked his teammate.

"Yeah, pretty much." Noir responded as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"How about we go to see what happens then?" Alex suggested.

"Why don't you simply go with Gray while me and Noir take care of this situation?" Cyan asked him back, though, he already knew the answer his teammate would give him.

"Nah! That wouldn't be funny you know?" The brown haired Amazon responded with a grin.

"I knew that you would say that." Cyan told himself with a amusement smile. "Well Gray, it looks that you will have to go to the sparring classes alone for now while we resolve this."

"No problem." The yellow eyed teen responded. "But don't take too much time, next class starts soon." He then walked away, leaving the three other Amazons alone. The three looked at each other and nodded before walking away in the direction the other two girls went to.

The three eventually reached them, but decided to keep their distance in order to not interrupt anything. In a moment, Weiss turned right in one of the hallways as Ruby then reached her.

"Weiss!" She called her.

"What?" She asked Ruby with irritation definitely going out of her throat.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked back. "Why are you being..."

"What's wrong with me?" Weiss interrupted. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?" Ruby asked her. The other three were near the two girls, listening to their conversation.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position." The white-haired girl explained keeping her angry tone. "Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." She accused.

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby questioned her, clearly hurt by her words. "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you." Weiss pinpointed to the silver-eyed girl.

 _"And she finally says it."_ Noir thought in his head after hearing that last part.

"I've studied." Weiss continued. "And trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." She then turned back to her as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Ozpin made a mistake." She then began to walk away, leaving a sad and discouraged Ruby looking at the floor as she prepared to walk away.

"Well, that could have gone worse." But a certain voice made her stop on her tracks, making her look to her left and saw Cyan, Alex, and Noir right there at her left.

"Guys?" She asked them in surprise. "How much..."

"...Did we hear?" Cyan completed. "All of it." He answered as she continued looking at the floor.

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked them, making them raise an eyebrow. "Did Ozpin made a mistake?" She raised her head and looked at them, her eyes showing that she had nearly cried.

"Hmm..." Cyan continued looking at her before turning towards Noir. "I think that you should go and talk with Weiss, Noir."

"That's more than clear to me." The black haired teen responded and walked away in the same direction Weiss went.

"And now, getting back to your question Ruby." Cyan said while turning towards the red hooded girl. "And being honest...If Weiss talked this way to you...It's definitely a good omen." He said with an amusement smile on his face, expression that his companion imitated. His response made Ruby look to him confused by his response.

"What do you mean?" She asked not understanding what the blue haired Amazon told her.

"To put it simple, your first day as a leader isn't worst than Cyan's first day." Alex said next to his leader, making Ruby look at said leader in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Ruby asked incredously.

"Believe it or not, Cyan also received the same trait as you, with the difference being that time it was Noir who shouted at him." Alex explained. "And if you're wondering why everything started, it's because thanks to our dear leader we got our asses kicked during a training sesion against drones, hard I must add." He said as he patted Cyan's shoulder with his hand

"Man, don't make me remind that day." Cyan asked his companion with a hand on his forehead.

"You're...kidding, right?" Ruby asked them after a second of silence, still incapable to believe what they told her.

"Why would we be kidding Ruby?" Alex asked back.

"It's just that...well...When you guys fought with us back in the forest, you simply didn't look as the kind of guys to do what you're telling." The silver-eyed girl told them. "You covered each other backs, you were coordinated and you fought in an incredible way against the Grimm. That's why it's hard to believe what you're saying to me."

"Ruby." Cyan called as he approached her. "Our difference is that you have been a leader just for one day...I have been one for years."

"No team is made in one day Ruby." Alex continued as he also approached her. "Cyan and us are here because of all those years of experience being together. And believe it or not, all of us needed quite some time in order to become a true team. The first days...we were a complete mess to say the least."

"I simply didn't knew what it meant to lead others, so I didn't know how to make a good job at my position." Cyan explained, and along with that, all the defects of his teammates. "Alex here didn't knew how to work well with others and was pretty distant on the beginning, Noir thought that I had no qualities of a leader and always charged first trying to prove himself, and Gray was completely distant and doing whatever he wanted, and also discussing a lot with Noir at times." He took a small pause.

"But our difference also is that you have shown already qualities of a leader." Cyan proceeded, as Ruby looked at him directly at his face. "When you were in the forest, it was practically you the one that lead the others, and from what I heard, you created the plan to kill that other Nevermore."

"Well...If you put it in that way." Ruby said looking at the floor, thinking in his words.

"So, if you want my honest opinion, no, you being a leader isn't a mistake." The blue-haired teen continued. "Ozpin put you in that position because he thought that you could become a good team leader. Of course, Weiss still needs to chill out a little before you two patch up." He paused for a moment and put a hand on her shoulder. "And also, never forget this: To have potential, is different to become a true leader, because if you don't use that potential to the fullest, everything will be in vain."

Ruby looked at the two for a moment before managing to put a small smile on her face. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Cyan responded. "Now, I think we should get moving, we have sparring classes after all."

"Right." Ruby said, before they began moving on however, he turned her head towards the leader of CANG. "Are you sure Noir will manage Weiss?" She asked in concern.

"Don't worry about it." Alex responded her in place of his leader, he knew the story between Cyan and Noir, he was more than sure that his teammate could do this. "If there's somebody that can manage her is Noir, after all they're not so different from each other." After he finished saying that the three of them began to walk away, while Ruby still looked back in the direction her teammate went, she had a new resolve thanks to Cyan and Alex, but still she couldn't help but be worried for what would happen with the heiress. _"Though, maybe he has had it far worse than her."_ Alex ended his thought.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a balcony:**

Weiss looked at the scenery in front of her still with the upset face that she had earlier when she confronted Ruby. She simply couldn't take her thoughts off of that subject, she thought of herself capable enough to take the charge of being a team leader, but did she become the leader of her team? No. In place of her, the position of leader had to be taken by a 15 years old girl which didn't show attitude in class and was childrish, not taking the position she got seriously. For her, Ruby simply didn't have the characteristics to be the team leader.

"Still thinking about it snow white?" A voice asked her, taking Weiss out of her thoughts and turn her head to the right, only to find the black haired Amazon. "You won't get over this if you simply don't take those thoughts off your head."

"Leave me alone." Weiss told him, but Noir did exactly the contrary and approached her, he leaned on the balcony, supporting his back against it.

"You should try to be a little warmer with others you know?" Noir commented her.

"How I am is not of your business." The white haired girl responded and turned her head in other direction to ignore him.

"Weiss, just because you're upset about it won't change things." The black haired Amazon told her. "You should go down and set things with Ruby."

"And why should I do that!?" Weiss protested as she finally turned towards Noir. "She doesn't deserve to be a team leader in the first place!"

"And you really think that you would be better fullfiling that role?" Noir asked her

"Sure I do!" The white haired girl responded, making Noir raise an eyebrow and look directly at her for a few seconds, before putting up a smile, and then letting out a small laugh that called the heiress attention.

"What do you find so funny!?" Weiss asked, angered since Noir laughed as if he was mocking her, however, that wasn't the case. Noir laughed a little more before recomposing himself and then look at Weiss directly at the eyes.

"Honestly Weiss, you calling Ruby childrish isn't a very good argument when technically you're being as childrish as her if not more, you're being like a kid whose parents didn't buy candy for her." Noir said back to her.

"How dare you!?" Weiss asked him angrily.

"And now you will tell me that I'm wrong?" Noir questioned her, the heiress looked at him still with her irritated look, but seemed to calm down a bit.

"You aren't wrong." She said, not looking at him directly. "Well...Not entirely."

Noir sighed for a moment before resuming. "Look Weiss, maybe I don't know what you've been through until now. But if there's something that I can tell you from my own experience, is that the best thing you could do right now is go and resolve things with Ruby."

"And that comes from one of the person's at Beacon who has one of the best Team leaders I've ever seen when my supposed 'leader' can barely compare to yours?" Weiss responded in a sarcastic tone, slightly annoyed by his advice.

"That's the funny thing." The Amazon said back to her. "You shouldn't judge a book for its cover Weiss, believe me, I learned that lesson the bad way." He looked for a moment at the sky, a distant memory appearing in his mind before letting out a little smile in his face and turning to the white haired teen which made him put a smirk on his face. "How about I tell you a small story?"

"Story?" Weiss asked back at Noir.

"Look Weiss, I know you see Cyan as an incredible leader, and also me and the others as an incredible team." He said back. "But there's also a lot that you don't know about us, and quite honestly, you're also judging us without knowing about everything we went through before becoming who we are now, so, would you let me continue?"

Weiss looked at him for a second, she didn't know much about Team CANG and it's not as if it didn't interest her, but she didn't see the point of Noir telling her about him and his teammates and how it was supposed to help in her current situation with Ruby. Though, she took account that if Noir wanted to tell her something that seemed out of the conversation, probably had something that was related to her dilemma. In the end she nodded at him, and he began telling her what he was planning to:

"From what you've seen, you should already know that we were formed as a team a long time ago, and as you saw yesterday, we actually work perfectly as a team." He paused for a moment and looked at the sky. "But that's how we are now, if you had seen us years ago when we just started, you would be more than proud of your actual team."

"You make it sound as if you really stinked in your beginnings." The white haired heiress commented after a second of silence.

"That's because we did." He responded, looking directly at her. "In fact, I don't think that we would have survived what you and the others fought yesterday if it had been us in your place. Cyan, the great leader that you're seeing today wasn't more than a shy, unconfident and nervous boy at the time. Alex, the serious and cooperative fighter, yet friendly person he is today, was much less sociable at the beginning, often distancing from others and didn't know how to work well as a team. Gray, our all-range fighter, always was away from us unless we weren't doing any kind of training, and it didn't seem that he would change anytime soon. As for me, I had a much more arrogant attitude, I was a hot-head most of the time, and I tended to think of myself as the best suited for the position of leader from a long time ago...But as you could think, that never happened."

"And Cyan ended being your leader, right?" Weiss inferred, finding a certain similitude with her case.

"Exactly." Noir commented. "And as you should imagine, I wasn't happy with that decision. Cyan and I knew each other a little because we lived in the same town, but we were completely different from each other, two sides of the same coin, and since I always wanted to be a huntsmen and had the determination to be the best of the best, I always saw me as the best option to be the team leader." He closed his eyes, remembering those days when they first were put together as a team. "But then Cyan was assigned as our team leader, and from the first moment I thought that him having that position wasn't the right decision; that same day we had a small test against combat drones to see how well we could work between us against a group of enemies, and we were completely defeated. Because of that I got angry at him and scolded him pretty much as you did with Ruby a little ago, and for a long time I continued not accepting him as our leader."

"But you seem pretty close to him now." The white haired heiress commented. "What made you change like that?"

"Mostly my own fault." He responded, now putting his forearms in the balcony to look at the horizon, Weiss looked at him with a confused face, not understanding what he meant. "There was one time where we had to accomplish a request: eliminate a group of Grimm that was discovered near a village and could possibly be a big problem for everyone in there."

"Wait a moment, you've done missions before?" Weiss asked him in a shocked tone, mostly because she and her teammates wouldn't do missions until the second semester, and from what Noir was telling, CANG had already gone in missions when they were younger.

"Honestly, don't you think that to be who we are now one needs more than just biological experimentation?" Noir said back with a raised eyebrow. "To become who we are now we went through a lot of things, and while that experiment certainly made us better, it's experience that gave us the teamwork and ability that we have right now.

Now, back to what I was telling you, we had to take charge of that group of Grimm, but there was a problem that we found while we were doing that mission: the group was bigger than what it was thought and we got ourselves into a problematic situation. Cyan at that time had grown a lot, he was approaching to what he is right now and took the most rational option at the moment: retreat." The Amazon let out a sigh. "However, there was one problem: me." He closed his eyes, ashamed of the memories of how he acted a long time ago.

"You were the problem?" Weiss questioned him, not understanding him.

"I didn't accept his orders, and I thought that we should stay and end the task given to us." Noir responded and turned to her. "I called him an incompetent for what he ordered us to do, which led to an argument, but since neither Alex nor Gray were in my side, I committed a decision that nearly cost me my life: I would go out there and end what the rest of my then 'incompetent' teammates wouldn't complete."

"You...went to fight alone?" She asked him, shocked for his acts.

"I was trying to prove myself, show them that I was better than Cyan...My recklessness nearly killed me that day." He paused. "In a moment I thought that I would die, and that was when the person that I simply didn't accept appeared and saved my own life...at the cost of nearly killing himself in the intent that's it." He closed his eyes, remembering the time when his leader nearly died because of him.

"It was all my fault." He turned and looked at her with a completely ashamed expression. "It was because of me that my team didn't work, it was because of my stubborness that I nearly got one of my teammates dead, all because of a stupid thought in my head. If I had simply accepted my position, if I had becom the person that my teammates needed at the time, then nothing would have happened that day." He looked aside for a moment, and then looked once again at her.

The heiress continued looking at him with wide eyes, Noir's story had definitely caught her attention, and honestly, with everything that had happened that day, she wasn't looking forward for something like that happen to her own team, even more if it happened because of herself.

"Cyan was immediately hospitalized once we retreated, he only survived thanks to him already having passed by the biological augmentations process. Only after that day I changed for the better, the thought wouldn't leave my head until Cyan recovered and I apologized to him for my bad attitude with all of them, however, what surprised me the most in that moment was that Cyan didn't care for what had happened...he simply was happy that I wasn't hurt seriously, and the subject disappeared as if nothing had happened." He stopped and looked at the sky for a moment with a smile on his face.

Thoughts aside, Noir then turned once again towards the white haired girl.

"The point of this Weiss, is that you should remember that a Team is more than the leader, it's a group of people working together, every single one of you cover each other backs, if one trips, all the others trip too, and the only way to stand up once again is if you help each other back up." He concluded. "Ruby obviously won't become a Team Leader in a day, but give it time, that's the only way things will work." He assured and put a hand on the shoulder of the heiress. "And whenever she fails, help her back onto her feet, that's the way a Team functions."

Weiss looked at the floor for a moment, her face changing to a neutral expression, and after listening to Noir's story, she couldn't help but see how both of them had certain resemblance: Both of them wanted to be Team Leaders, both of them didn't accept their own leaders, and both of them, even when she wouldn't admit it, had attitudes that didn't help the situation.

She then lifted her head and looked at the Amazon.

"I recognize that I was wrong with my...attitude." She commented. "Only taking your story into account made me realize that I...was wrong about everything that has happened."

"So, will you apologize to Ruby?" Noir asked her.

"Of course." She responded. "Though, now that I think about it, is she okay?"

"You shouldn't worry for Ruby." The black haired teen assured her. "I wasn't alone, Cyan and Alex were back there too, they will manage the situation."

"Thanks Noir." Weiss told him. "I guess I judged you wrong."

"You're welcome." He said back. "Now I guess we should be going into the next class." He told her as they began walking out of the balcony. "I don't know you, but I will definitely not lose a good fight just for doing this."

As he walked through the hallways of Beacon with Weiss in direction to the next class, he gave Weiss a brief look with his eyes before looking forward again, a single thought appearing in his head.

 _"Fortunately, she didn't notice that I left a lot of details out of that story."_

* * *

 **Time later:**

All the students were now reunited in the amphiteather, the same place where the new teams were presented the last day, unlike last time they were right now seated in the gallery of the room. All the students were right now out of their uniforms and wearing their combat clothes, Team CANG for a side stood anxious, if there was something that these four loved to do, was to fight and/or see a good fight , and now they had a chance to test their abilities against others apart from the Grimm, and also **them**. For other side, with Team RWBY, Ruby and Weiss were seated far from each other, with Blake and Yang between them, the argument between the two was already solved thanks to the three Amazons, however, the two hadn't have time to settle things yet.

Down in the amphiteather, the blonde assistant of the headmaster, Glynda, walked into place, all eyes now focused on her.

"Welcome students." She started. "As you should know, I'm Glynda Goodwitch, and I will be your instructor in the sparring matches, the objetive is for all of you to hone your skills against other opponents than just the Grimm." Then, two screens on the room lightened on. "The matches are usually selected using a random process." Two faces of random students appeared on the screens. "But, if you want to offer yourselves as a volunteer, you can also do it. Now, will anybody present as a volunteer? Or will I have to select the participants?"

"Who goes first then?" Noir asked in low voice to the others. "We all know we want to fight, but it doesn't look that all of us will participate today."

"I don't mind not fighting today." Gray told the others.

"Same goes with me." The red eyed Amazon added. "So, I think this will be settled between you two."

"It looks like that." Their leader commented. "So Noir, how will we do this?"

"You know what to do." He said with a clossed fist, action that Cyan copied. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Both exclaimed at the same time, Cyan doing paper while Noir did rock. "Dammit, you win this time."

"Well, it looks that I will be going first." The light-blue haired leader commented. "Anyways, you shouldn't worry too much about not fighting right now, I will put quite a show in compensation."

"Cyan, what did I say about that?" The yellow-eyed member questioned his leader.

"Then I will make a 'small' show then." Cyan responded just before raising his hand. "Professor, I volunteer."

"Very well mister Woodgate." Glynda responded while she kept and eye on the individual. "Go retrieve your weapons and we could just begin the match."

Cyan began walking down the stairs into direction to the lockers of the Academy. Before entering into classes, they were told that they should keep their weapons on the lockers while they were at the Academy, excluding when the teachers gave them permission of course.

 _"Now that I think about it, who am I going to fight?"_ Cyan asked himself while he opened his locker and took out his weapons, after equipping Savage Judge on his forearms he closed the locker and turned in direction to the amphiteather, but not without encountering first a familiar face moving in the same direction as him.

"Blake?" The light-blue haired Amazon asked in the moment he found that he would fight the black haired girl. "You are my opponent?"

"What? Surprised?" She asked back with her typical tone. "If you want to know, I was chosen through the randomization process, never thought that I would fight you in just the first day."

"Well, I guess that makes us two then." He said back with a small smirk in his face as the two began walking in direction to the amphiteather.

After a few minutes after that, the two were right now facing each other, the screens from before showing images of the two, with their respective aura bars at the 100%.

"Alright students, first let me tell you the rules of this match." Glynda told the two at the ready. "The match will be finished in the moment either one of you has its aura at a low level, you yield, or find yourselves incapable of continue. You can use your semblances freely, and do anything at your disposition as long as it doesn't leave your opponent in a severe state. Any cases of bad injuries on the opponent will be properly punished." The two looked at the professor and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then, are you two ready?" The blonde professor asked the two fighters as Blake took out Gambol Shroud from her back and Cyan took a fighting stance. "Begin!" She exclaimed, and in that same moment, both fighters ran against each other immediately.

Blake made the first move once they found themselves in front of each other and let out a single downwards diagonal slash towards him, but the Amazon raised one of his arms and blocked the slash with Savage Judge forearm protectors mode, the black haired girl then continued with two consecutive horizontal slashes, however, Cyan blocked the first one, and sidestepped to the left to avoid the second and countered with a right spinning kick at her stomach, making her move back.

"And Cyan gets the first hit." Alex said from his place in the seats. "Typical of him."

"Still, he can't lower his guard just for getting the first hit." Gray commented in the seat next to Alex. "We have seen some of her skills already back in the Emerald Forest, it won't be such an easy fight for him."

"Well, yeah, but that only applies in this case." Noir responded to the yellow eyed Amazon. "We know that if Cyan was fighting at his 100% this battle, the battle would be won since the very beginning, but since he is holding back, he will need a time to win this one."

"We both know why that's not happening Noir." Gray said back. "We're way more trained than most of the people in here without taking account the certain advantages we have, if we were to fight at 100% it would just atract unnecessary attention to us, and that's the last thing we're in need of right now."

Back with the two persons sparring, the black haired girl recomposed herself and ran towards Cyan again, the later waited for her doing the first movement, which resulted in being another crescent slash that Cyan evaded like before. Blake continued with an overhead swing, but Cyan ducked under the slash and threw a fist against her stomach, but in the moment the Amazon thought he had hit her, her figure disappeared in front of her. His instincts kicked in that moment, and he turned just in time to block a slash from behind with his forearm protectors.

 _"Was that her semblance?"_ The Amazon thought in his head as he and Blake reached a stalemate in their crash. _"She placed a clone in the last moment to distract me, and then vanished in the moment I hit it, definitely useful to evade, if it wasn't for my instincts she would have definitely hit me."_ He decided to break the crash by pushing her with all his strength and moved forwards in order to hit her with a right punch, but Blake activated her semblance to evade his attack and slashed at him again, Cyan raised his left arm to block her slash once again. What followed was a series of fast slashes from Blake, that the Amazon blocked once and once again using Savage Judge.

The series of attacks ended with a last slash of Gambol Shroud blocked by Cyan's own weapon before both fighters jumped back with a backflip in the air. Seeing that she wouldn't be breaking Cyan's defense anytime soon like that, Blake decided to transform her weapon into its gun form and let out three shots from her weapon. Cyan ducked under one of the bullets, and jumped over the second, but unfortunately he didn't evade nor blocked the last one, receiving the full impact of the bullet. Blake followed by attaching a ribbon to her weapon and attacked Cyan from distance using the bladed part of Gambol Shroud, Cyan managed to recover in time to block the weapon, but couldn't stop there since Blake shot her weapon, using the recoil to slash at him, this time finding her mark. Another shot, and Cyan had to raise his own weapon to block it.

The light blue-haired teen then summersaulted another of her attacks, but couldn't continue moving towards Blake since another slash had hit just a feet away from him, and quickly had to jump back in order to not being hit by another of Blake non-stoping attacks.

 _"I won't get anything by just continue fighting like this."_ The Amazon told himself in his head. _"I guess I underestimated her, she definitely is keeping me at bay."_ Cyan then sidestepped another attack from the bow girl before finally activating his weapon into its cannons form and let out a shot at the amber-eyed girl, which moved to the right in order to evade the attack, Cyan followed with a second shot that she evaded by a few inches, Blake then retrieved Gambol Shroud in its gun form and let out a shot directly at Cyan. But the Amazon moved his body slightly to the right to evade the bullet and replied with another shot of Savage Judge, Blake slided under the shot, but in the moment she was about to get on her feet once again, she received the impact of a bullet on her chest, pushing her back.

In a second, Blake recomposed herself and looked for the Amazon, but she was met with a surprise since Cyan had jumped forwards towards her with Savage Judge in claws form with his right arm ready to attack, the black-haired girl quickly transformed her weapon into its katana form and evaded the attack using her semblance and slashing at Cyan's unprotected torso. The Amazon tried to slash at her a second time, only to fail again and receiving another slash in response, this time Blake continued with her offensive and followed with a second attack of her weapon, but the augmented teen blocked it with his left claw and prepared to hit her with a slash of his right one. Blake let out a shot to distance from him and evade the approaching claw, Cyan quickly launched himself forward and prepared for another attack with Savage Judge, but the amber-eyed girl wouldn't evade nor block it, she prepared herself and countered with a slash of Gambol Shroud...But not directed at him.

Blake slash went into the intersection of the claws as she ducked while evading the second claw before pushing upwards with Gambol Shroud, and leaving Cyan wide open, moment that she used to place three quick slashes at her opponent which made him to fall back to the floor. However, Cyan never hit the floor since he dissipated in a blue glow before he hit the ground.

 _"What the...!?"_ Blake questioned what happened until she felt something that hit her back and sent her stumbling forward, knowing that a second hit was coming after that first attack, she quickly created a shadow clone as she leaped to the left. A second later the clone was hit and dissipated, the attack coming from no other than Cyan's weapon, the black haired girl transformed her weapon into gun form and let out a shot in response, but Cyan reacted fast and rolled forward to evade the bullet, and immediately transformed Savage Judge into its cannons form and let out two shots at Blake at short distance, the girl evaded them using her semblance and sidestepping before throwing her weapon attached with the ribbon at Cyan.

The Amazon remained relaxed, and when the weapon was about to hit him he created a copy of himself as he jumped at the air, the copy catching the weapon by the ribbon, leaving Blake uncapable to continue her attack and surprised for the move. At the while, the original Cyan propelled himself against her in the air with two simultaneous shots of Savage Judge and hit her torso with a potent flying side kick at the same time his clone let go her weapon, sending Blake flying back close to the separation between the field and the seats while he did a backflip in the air and landed on his feet.

 _"He imitated my semblance using his own!?"_ The huntress-in-training said in her head, surprised by how Cyan handled the situation. _"Did he got the idea just seeing me?_

The black haired girl got back onto her feet and changed her weapon back into its default mode. Meanwhile, Cyan approached her slowly walking, changing Savage Judge back into its claws form.

"I must say thank you." Cyan said while taking his combat stance once again. "It has been a good time since I've had a good fight."

"Then you should know better than most that this won't end just like this." The amber eyed girl responded to the Amazon, taking her own combat stance. "Don't expect me to go easy with you anymore." She declared before setting out against the light blue haired teen.

"Couldn't expect less from you." Cyan responded before moving against her.

The two fighters met, Cyan launched the first slash with Savage Judge, but Blake used her semblance to evade, and countered his attack with a swing of Gambol Shroud, Cyan tried using another slash that Blake once again evaded and propelled using her semblance to slash at his side. The Amazon anticipated to this move and did a downwards slash with his right claw at where she was supposed to be, but Blake evaded by jumping into the air at the last moment. Cyan immediately transformed his left claw into its cannons form and shot at her figure in the air, but once again she used her semblance to evade and propel herself against her oponent with a prepared slash, yet, this time the Amazon wasn't going to let himself be caught off-guard and parried her slash with his right claw and let out a shot with his left cannon at her unprotected belly at point-blank, the black haired girl once again used her semblance to get out of the shot's way and with her weapon transformed into its gun form, she let out a shot against the Amazon. Cyan blocked the attack creating a Copy in the last second that he dismissed right after the bullet hit, then he responded with a shot of his own, this time meeting its mark.

Resisting the impact, and still with her weapon in gun form, Blake threw the weapon at her opponent trying to hit him with the bladed part once again, Cyan jumped back to evade the attack, but this time a second slash was sent faster than before and felt the full power of the attack. He had to recompose himself in a moment to jump back in order to evade the third slash and propeled to the air using his gauntlets before creating a copy of himself that he grabbed by the arm, and before Gambol Shroud reached them, he spun and threw his copy at her while rising his left cannon to block the attack of the black-haired girl.

Blake pulled back her weapon and transformed it into its default mode to stop the left claw of Cyan's Copy, she then took her sheath from her back in a fast motion and used it to block the second claw and pushed the clone away, followed by three succesive slashes that ended dissipating the clone. A moment later she caught the sound of two shots and turned back to block the attack using her weapon and the sheath, followed with her raising Gambol Shroud to block another claw slash from Cyan, she then used the sheath held in a reverse grip to counter, making the Amazon raise his right claw to block the impact. Using this stalemate for her advantage, Blake used the sheath that was crashing against Cyan's claw as a support, she moved around to end behind Cyan, and launched two powerful slashes that created a shockwave at his unprotected back.

 _"That hurt you know!?."_ He told himself in his head after receiving her attack, he nearly fell to the floor but managed to keep himself on his feet. _"As if that wasn't enough, she has a very good fighting style, guess that I will have to stop holding back."_

"Well, who would say it? Looks like Blake was more than what we had anticipated." Alex commented in his place on the seats. "If Cyan wants to win this one he will have to fight with more effort than what we thought." He said with a smirk

"Blake definitely has a good technique, not to say an impressive fighting style." Gray observed. "Looks that she has been training for a long time, she possibly has one of the best skills for a first year."

"But that won't matter much more." Noir added with a smile on his face, knowing what was about to happen. "Because now it's when the good part begins."

Back in the battleground, Blake took stance once again, prepared to continue the fight.

 _"He doesn't have much more aura left."_ She said in her head while her eyes looked at the aura bars on the screen, Cyan was already in a 30%, while she still had a 50%. _"If I do this right, this next attack may be the end of the fight."_ She then took her eyes off from the screen and set them on a Cyan that slowly turned against her with Savage Judge in claws form prepared. She changed Gambol Shroud into its katana form, while she held the sheath in a reverse grip and charged forward.

 **(Insert: Kamen Rider Kiva-Destiny's Play)**

Cyan looked at the black haired girl coming for him, and then closed his eyes before she could reach him, his bangs lowered and covered his eyes. _"Remember, don't think, don't let your eyes trick you...Follow your own instinct."_

Blake soon reached him, and jumped into the air ready to hit Cyan with both weapons and then delivered two diagonal slashes, but much to her surprise and some of the wielders, Cyan jumped over the slashes in the last possible second. Cyan transformed his left claw into cannons form in less than a second and released the last bullet from the clip to propel himself back down and released a vertical slash at her with his right claw, a slash that much to her surprise, also released a shockwave after impacting on her, the left cannon then transformed back into its claw form, and in less than a second he had released a second slash at her with the same shockwave effect than before.

 _"How did he evade that last attack?"_ Blake asked herself in a certain tone of surprise. _"Was he holding back since the beginning of the fight?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by another powerful slash that was soon followed with a roundhouse kick into her face that sent her flying to the side.

Blake recovered herself in midair, landing with a knee on the floor. However, Cyan wasn't going to give her time to breath and charged at her once again, the black haired girl prepared her weapon, and charged at him in response. Once they met themselves in the middle, Blake released a diagonal slash with her katana that Cyan parried with his left claw, she followed with a swing of her sheath that Cyan evaded by bending his body backwards before counterattacking with an upwards vertical kick at her chin in a backflip motion. After landing, Cyan transformed his right claw into cannon form and sent another shot at her, but Blake used her semblance to evade the attack once again and charged against Team's CANG leader, once in range, the black haired girl sent a furry of slashes at him, but Cyan blocked the first, he parried a second, sidestepped the third one, jumped back to evade a fourth, ducked under a fifth, did a frontflip at short height after a sixth, while in the air he blocked a seventh using his right claw, and sidestepped to the left an eighth slash before finally replying with three consecutive slashes from his claws at her chest, he transformed his weapon back into forearm protectors mode and hit with a right fist at her stomach, then a quick left jab at her face, and then a strong right punch at her chest that took the air out of her.

The hits made the black haired girl strumble back and gasped at the need of air, she crossed eyes with Cyan for a brief moment, and noted something different on the Amazon: behind the light-blue bangs of his hair, the black pupil that was surrounded by his cyan iris had taken a blood red color and narrowed, remembering her to the eyes of a lizard. A second later she managed to regain her balance just in time to use her semblance to propel her into the air and evade a kick from the Amazon, leaving her adove his unprotected back, and without thinking twice, she used her semblance to propel herself against him with Gambol Shroud prepared. Her attack met the objetive while releasing a shockwave, but when she thought she had hit him, the figure of the supposedly hit Cyan dissipated in a light-blue glow. Cyan had once again imitated her semblance using his own, and before Blake could react, she felt the slash of a claw at her side that sent her back.

A moment later, Cyan was charging at the bow girl again, making Blake transform Gambol Shroud into its default form and raised it along the sheath to protect herself. But in the middle of the run Cyan created a copy of himself, and with two strong slashes at unison from both the original Amazon and his copy using Savage Judge, her defense was broken, it continued with a left slash from the copy while Cyan jumped doing a twister in mid-air to end right before her back and sent his own left claw slash that was soon followed with a spin kick from his copy, Cyan continued with a knee and his copy soon followed with a fist at her face that left Blake stunned for a moment.

"Time to end this." Cyan said before his right foot and part of his leg began flaring in a light blue aura, all of the spectators minus the rest of Cyan's team began looking in astonishment at the strange phenomenon. A moment later, he hit Blake with an incredibly powerful side kick, she glowed in a light purple light for a second before being sent flying against the end of the arena, her aura was clearly depleted.

 **(End Theme)**

"That's enough." The professor yelled in order to stop the battle, Cyan remained in his battle stance for a moment before taking a relaxed posture, his pupiles regaining their natural color and shape as he began moving towards Blake.

"Well, I'm not surprised of the outcome of this fight." Noir commented to the rest of his team. "Though, I can't deny that Blake did a good work by fighting against Cyan, if he hadn't went all-out at the end, he might have been defeated." He then turned towards the screen that showed their aura levels, Cyan ended with his aura in a 20% in the end, while Blake's aura being completely depleted.

"Yeah, Blake was definitely a surprise." Alex said with an excited tone. "If there's more students out there that know how to fight like that, then I can say that we will have some fun in the year."

"Probably." Gray replied. "For other part, it looks that our dear leader has attracted the attention of a good number of students in this place." He said while looking at his surroundings.

And Gray wasn't saying that just for wanting to, since a lot of the students that were seeing the fight between Cyan and Blake had astonished looks on their faces, including the members of Team RWBY minus Blake, and JNPR, which definitely weren't expecting how the fight ended. From what Gray could tell, all of the students expected Blake to win after she did a good number on the leader of CANG, but they weren't expecting that the Amazon turned the odds in what would then be a one-sided fight to his favor. As if that wasn't enough some eyes were looking at the other three members of CANG, after all, Gray ended with a Boarbatusk in Grimm Studies in a perfect motion, and now their leader turned a fight that for others was already lost. If this was the abilities of two of them, what would the last two be capable of?

"Now that I think about it, why are those guys from yesterday so astonished?" Noir asked to his two companions. "They saw what we were capable of back in the forest, why are they so surprised at this result?"

"Probably because they thought those abilities were mostly of our Amazons forms." The yellow eyed member of the team said back. "Cyan was holding back, so they should have thought that in his human form he was on a level comparable to them, but now they saw that we don't need our Amazon forms in order to fight and defeat whatever steps in our path."

"That makes sense." Noir replied.

Back on the arena Cyan offered a hand to Blake, who was trying to get back on her feet, the black haired girl looked at the Amazon for a second before taking his hand, which then helped her to get on her feet.

"Excelent performance you two." Glynda said to them. "However, both of you committed a mistake at underestimating on each other, this fight could have had a different result if both of you had gone with all since the beginning." She then looked at the two for a brief moment. "You have ended for now, you can return to your seats." With that, the two retired back into the locker room.

* * *

 **Moments later:**

Cyan took off his two forearm protectors before placing them into the locker and closed it. He then turned back towards the exit in direction to the seats, but on the way he was intercepted by his sparring companion.

"Hmmm?" He tilted his head slightly at the sight of the amber eyed girl. "Can I help you with something Blake?"

The girl stared at him a few seconds before responding. "Honestly? I need to take off something that I have been thinking since I first saw you and your team."

"You mean the distrust that you have towards us?" Cyan responded, making Blake shudder a little at his response.

"You did know?" She asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course that I knew." The Amazon leader responded. "I noted that distrust tone in your voice back when we were in the forest, though, the question is: Why? I have no ill intentions Blake." He told her, expecting her to trust him. "If you're worried because of something I'm all ears."

She continued looking at him, he wasn't telling a lie from what she could tell, and his expression was completely neutral, and after a brief silence, she responded. "...Look, I wasn't sure if I could trust you back when we met you on the forest for certain reasons. I needed to know if you could be trusted before I acted normally around you."

"And do you trust us now?" The leader of CANG asked her.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure uptill now." Blake responded. "But I can't deny that you don't look to have bad intentions."

"But what made you be wary of us in the first place?" Cyan questioned her, not understanding her reasons.

She closed her eyes for a moment, before glaring directly at him. "...Tell me Cyan, have you ever heard of the Black Salamander?" She asked him, making the Amazon leader widen his eyes at her response.

"Where did you got that name?" He asked at her in a surprised and serious tone.

"So you know about them then..." Blake concluded after seeing his reaction. "To put it simply, I have had certain encounters with them before..."

"So you're one of the lucky people that have managed to get out alive from a confrontation with them." Cyan analised, knowing how dangerous was to find the Black Salamander, Blake was either skilled enough or very lucky, though, after seeing how the amber eyed girl could fight, he opted for the former. "However, if you have seen them before and what kind of things they can do, why is that you are relating us to them? They're completely different of us in every way."

"...I'm not sure whether you're being honest, or you're too good at acting as if you knew nothing." Blake commented at Cyan's last words in her usual neutral expression. "The thing is, you aren't the first Amazons that I've seen."

"What!?" Cyan asked in disbelief. "But that...that can't be possible! We were the only ones that went through all that experimentation."

"Believe it or not, I'm not lying to you." Blake responded, looking directly at him. "If you want to know how is that I know about this, it's because those things always said 'Amazon' and pressed a button on an armlet they wore before transforming into strange humanoid creatures, very similar, yet different to you four, and always with the objetive to kill." She then approached at the Amazon Leader. "I don't think the headmaster would have let you four enter Beacon if he saw you four as a danger, though, for all I know you could have been once a part of the Black Salamander before escaping, which means you're a danger for everyone inside this place."

Cyan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have some good analytical skills to make those conclusions in such a short time." He then turned back into his neutral expression. "Though, I can't say that you're correct Yes, in a way we're a danger for everybody here, however, we were never part of the Black Salamander to begin with, and also, to put it in a simple way, they haven't gotten an image of us four in our human forms, so, even if we went into Vale and one of their agents saw us, they wouldn't even know we were there."

"However, you still haven't told me why they also have Amazons on their side, which is something that still conects you with them." Blake pointed.

"I can't say how is that they got their own Amazons." CANG's leader responded with a hand on his chin. "If what you're saying is true, they could have managed to copy the project if they found some files which weren't completely destroyed, still, I can't say much more. In fact, you must know that the original Amazon project me and the others were part of was done years ago, anything related to these new Amazons...Is something that even us don't quite understand."

Blake continued glaring at the teen, analyzing his behavior during the entire talk, seeing how he acted and if he was making any suspicious move. However, the way Cyan talked and his calm demeanor told the girl that he wasn't creating answers, nor telling lies, possibly he was telling one or two half-truths, or hiding something else. Still, everything pointed that the teen wasn't lying to her.

She simply gave him a last look before asking him. "Do you swear to me that you aren't lying?"

The Amazon looked back at her, and responded with his typical calm, yet serious expression. "I swear to you, that I'm not lying, and that you can trust us."

"...Very well." The amber eyed girl said back, before she turned back and began walking towards the exit of the lockers room.

"Thanks for the information by the way." He told her before she exited the room, which made Blake stop on her track. "It will be useful on the future."

She looked back at him. "Are you planning to search for them?" The black haired girl supposed.

"Why do you think I said so?" Cyan questioned her back. "That's exactly what we're gonna do." She continued staring at him, but said nothing in response, a few seconds later she turned and walked away.

The Amazon continued looking at where the huntress-in-training was a few seconds ago, after a while, he began moving once again towards the exit, however, while on the outside he didn't show it, he had a lot of things to think of as he walked away.

 _"More Amazons?"_ He thought in his head. _"This doesn't look good, how the hell could they manage to create more? It was supposed that all information was destroyed back in Atlas. I definitely need to talk with the others, whatever is happening here in Vale could be more serious than what we had originally anticipated."_

* * *

 **Back in the gallery of the amphiteather:**

The other three Amazons continued watching the fight that followed his leader's between two other students of the Academy, though, this one wasn't as intense as Cyan's and Blake a moment ago. A few minutes passed since this second fight started, and only after that time is that the Amazon Leader appeared and took the seat next to his team.

"Finally! What took you so long back in the lockers?" The black haired member of the team asked Cyan. "You should have been back in here minutes ago."

"Something happened in the lockers room." The light-blue haired teen responded. "Something that we need to talk about, urgently."

"You sound serious." Gray noted in his usual tone. "That means that whatever happened back in the lockers must be important."

"And you aren't wrong Gray." Cyan responded. "I'm only going to say two letters, B S." His response made both Noir and Alex take shocked expressions on their faces while Gray raised an eyebrow, and while he didn't show it, he was also shocked inside.

"B S?" Alex questioned his leader. "It has barely been a day! What the hell did happen Cyan?" He whispered to him

"Nothing that involved a fight nor dangerous if you're worried for that." The leader whispered back in a calm but serious tone. "I will tell you more once we're back in our room, we don't want the others involved in this."

Understanding their leader, all of them turned to see the sparring that was going on the arena, but as they looked at the match like the rest of students, all of them were running a thought in their heads: The peace they have gotten won't remain for much longer, no matter if they were in the actual safety of Beacon...Because the Black Salamander won't remain doing nothing just because they disappeared, and even when they wanted that peace to remain for a little longer, they knew that one day they will have to fight against them again in order to protect the world as they have been trusted with.

 **Time Later, Team CANG's room:**

"More Amazons!?" Noir asked in complete disbelief. "Are you sure you heard right?" The black haired member of the group questioned his leader.

Once the rest of the classes ended, and the four biologically-enhaced teens returned to their room, the team immediately took seat on their beds and asked his leader what happened back when he mentioned the Black Salamander in the auditorium: the conversation he had with Blake in the lockers room, how she knew about the same organization that was behind their heads, and the commentary that surprised him the most: more Amazons.

"I heard her right, no doubt." The Amazon leader responded. "And that's where our problems begin, all of the information about us was destroyed the day we took our leave from the Nozama Company, and all the Amazon cells were destroyed that very same day." He continued as he remembered how the persons that worked there destroyed all information that regarded them the day they were attacked and everything disappeared. "If they got something out from that place, then we're in a big problem."

"Let's hope they didn't get our identities out of the building." Gray commented, because if their identities had been uncovered, they wouldn't be capable of moving freely as they would want. "But letting that aside, if there's more Amazons, then how is that they're working with the Black Salamander?" Gray questioned. "If they got the same augmentations we received, they should be more than capable of handling them, what's making them work under their orders?"

"Nothing happens just like that." Alex added. "If they're working under their orders, either they sided with them because they wanted, or, they have other reasons to fight for them."

"We can't deny that option, but from what Blake told me I doubt they did it as a personal decision, because she commented that they only had the objetive to kill, and I doubt that somebody is capable of just charging into a skirmish with the only objetive to kill unless it can't control itself." Cyan responded to them. "But at the same time we don't really know what's exactly happening at the moment. For all we know, whatever it's going on, it may be related to the kidnappings that Ozpin told us about yesterday."

"That's the most probable thing right now." The gunner of the team said. "But that aside, did Blake said if they used belts as we do?"

"That's the strange thing." The leader of the team said back. "From what she told me, these 'Amazons' that she found didn't used belts, in place of them they used armlets, and after pressing a button on them, they transformed."

"Armlets to transform." The yellow eyed Amazon muttered with his index and thumb on his chin and with a pensative tone. "Wouldn't be strange if in the beginning one of the inventors of the company proposed to use them with the objetive to help us three..." He said as he pointed to himself, Alex, and Noir with his hand. "...to transform, but we know that in the end that never happened, and we were given the belts, probably an abandoned project that they didn't thought to destroy."

"Not a bad theory." The black haired member commented. "But still, we continue without really knowing what has been happening all this time."

"And that's why we're going to Vale once the first week of classes ends." Cyan declared with his arms crossed, making all the others turn to him. "This is information that we simply can't let pass, and if the Black Salamander is making more Amazons one way or another, we have to make sure they don't manage to go any further. And if this is related to what has been happening in Vale, better for us."

"We have barely been here a day and we already got a new objetive." Alex said with a sigh. "Looks like we won't have a rest anytime soon."

"But there's a problem Cyan." Gray pointed. "We can't go into Vale just like that. The Black Salamander could be anywhere from what we know, also, we will probably need to use our Amazon forms to fight them considering that all their agents are Beastmans, and we can't risk our identities going into the light, nor letting them know we're at Beacon since that would become a problem for the whole Academy. If we end fighting them, we will need to leave no witnesses as we did so many times before, something that won't be so easily considering that there's a lot of people in Vale."

"Don't worry about that Gray." His leader assured. "We have Ozpin in our side, all we need to do is tell him what's going on, and he will probably help us go into the city undercover. If we use an alter-ego, we will be capable of transforming without letting them know who we are nor where we are. We will have to move into Vale first as if we were students that simply went to walk around the city, there we will have to change into our alter-ego in a secret place, and once we do that we can begin our investigations, and fighting the Black Salamander of being necessary." He explained his plan. Obviously, they would need an alternate identity so they weren't discovered if they ended having to fight in a public area. "At the end of the day, we will go back to where we changed our clothes and then come back to Beacon as if nothing happened."

"Not a bad plan." Noir commented, a clear smile on his face. "In other words, we won't be the Amazons, just four students of Beacon that went for a walk around the city, if something ends happening, it will be four people with the strange ability to transform, which could be anyone in Vale." He paused for a moment, returning to a more neutral expression. "Letting that aside, since we're going to Vale, shouldn't we also use this opportunity to refill ourselves with dust and ammunition?" He questioned the rest of his companions. "And also, probably buy other supplies for us, I don't know you guys but I really don't think we should sleep with the same clothes we use in the day."

"We...will discuss that later." The light-blue haired teen responded. "But even when I would like to focus in investigate what the Black Salamander is doing in the city, Noir also has a point." He commented to the other two. "Anyways, for now let's do whatever homework was given to us, I will talk to Ozpin in the next days, and once we reach the weekend, we will go to Vale to initiate our investigation."

All of them nodded their heads, now with the Black Salamander business out of the way for the moment, the Team moved onto doing the duties given to them by the teachers of the Academy for what remained of the day.

However, what they didn't know, was that a silvery haired man was looking in direction at their room from the tower that was in the Academy.

"I never thought that things would come this way." The headmaster of the Academy said to himself as he continued looking in direction to Team CANG's room. "And I certainly don't know what they were thinking when they send you here. But soon you will discover that there's more than just the Black Salamander out there, and that there's even more weight on your shoulders than what you originally thought." He then turned back and walked away into the depth of the room.

Unknown to Ozpin, the leader of the Amazons was actually looking back at the tower with the night sky as background from the window of his room.

 _"I don't know why I have this strange feeling right now."_ He said to himself. _"But right now there's more important things to do."_ He then turned once again to the book he was reading and continued doing the rest of the work given.

That was another peaceful night in the Academy...

But in the rest of the kingdom...it was only a seemingly peaceful night.

 **Unknown location:**

"Night has come, and with the night, begins our work." A figure covered in darkness commented, the only distinguishable features of it were a black leather suit covering completely his body, black knee boots, and a hooded black cloak covering completely its back and upper part of the face, only letting see its mouth. The figure took out what appeared to be a thin blade out from the cloak. To this figure soon joined four more that wore the same clothing, and all of them took out different weapons: cutlasses, knives and handguns being the most used equipment between all of them. "Let's get some new recruits for us." The figure said in an almost maniatical grin. "And remember: If you find those four Amazons, kill them all! Nothing will stand against the Black Salamander!" All the figures let out a smile before setting off in different directions...

The Black Salamander was on the move once again...

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 3. What are the Black Salamander plans in Vale? What will Team CANG discover in the future? What are the Amazons hiding? This will continue in the next chapter.**

 **?: _Oi! Don't just ignore us like that!_**

 **I'm ending the chapter, okay? Now, in what were we?**

 **?1: _The question is: when will be our time to be on the spotlight? Don't you think we've been waiting for a little too lon_** _ **g** **?**_

 **Geez, calm down, I'm already making the preparatives for the future. It will be soon.  
**

 **?2: _My calculus point that will be...probably never._**

 **Couldn't you have a little more faith on me? I'm already dealing with these four, and I have more than enough with them for now!**

 **?3: _We aren't paid enough for waiting this long._**

 **Since when do I pay you four? You're just a creation of my imagination!**

 **?4: _Correction: You've never created created us! You merely have changed us._**

 **I know that already...*Sigh* Since I don't think you know who am I talking right now, I'm only gonna say that these four will appear in a future story, one which I don't plan to start officially until I have ended the first volume of this.  
**

 **With this I'm done for now, Alphazero524 disconnecting!**


End file.
